Amigo Oculto
by Guriia
Summary: O que acontece quando os ninjas de Konoha se juntam com a Akatsuki para um amigo oculto? Leiam para decobrir. - Tentativa de Humor - Nao mate a autora!
1. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto e seus amiguinhos nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas os Hyuuga sao os meus mais novos vizinhos. =P

**Guriia-chan:** Yo minna, fic novinha pra vcs com um detalhe super importante...

**Suigetsu:** Eu sou o contra-regra. Uhu. \o/ - recebendo um pedala - Itaiiii!

**Guriia-chan:** Cala a boca, Suigetsu, eu que ia contar... Voce estragou tudo... E pra voce nao continuar atrapalhando, deixa eu começar!

**Suigetsu:** Hai, chefinha. - vai na geladeira e pega seu copinho de limonada.

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Epílogo_

Aquela _coisa verde_ (**Suigetsu: **adivinha quem é? **Guriia-chan:** Shhiu, nem comecei e vc ja vai ficar palpitando...--´**Suigetsu: **Gomen, chefinha) podia ser vista por toda Konoha, andando de um lado para o outro, falando algo como _"Pelo Fogo da Juventude que corre em minhas veias, eu preciso achar um presente!"_.

Sakura presenciou aquela cena deploravel com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto saia de uma loja de fantasias com seu presente ja devidamente embrulhado.

_-----Flash Back On-----_

_A duas semanas os ninjas de Konoha e Suna havia se juntado com os shinobis da Akatsuki - e como nao tinham nada de interessante pra fazer - decidiram que iriam fazer uma brincadeira._

_Depois de escreverem o nome de todos num papelzinho que Konan deu contrariada, ja que ela poderia usa-lo para fazer um de seus origamis - eles sortearam e marcaram que o dia da festa onde trocariam os presentes de _amigo oculto­_ seria daqui a duas semanas._ (**Suigetsu:** eu nunca participei de um amigo oculto. T.T **Guriia-chan: **Tadinho, por que? **Suigetsu:** Nunca gostei dessa bobagem...! ^.^ **Guriia-chan:** ¬¬´)

_-----Flash Back Off-----_

Soltou uma exclamaçao quando o menino parou de repente ao seu lado, fazendo pose de nice guy. (**Suigetsu: **Ridiculo **Guriia-chan: **Concordo plenamente.)

Lee: Sakura-chan, vai sair comigo hoje? Vamos usar juntos todo o nosso Fogo da Juventude! *.*

BAM - Lee sai voando com o saco que levou na cara.

Sakura: Nem hoje e nem NUNCA. ò.ó _Fogo da Juventude_, era so o que me faltava.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kakuzu estava bem feliz, contando seu rico dinheirinho - pela quinta vez - quando finalmente reparou que Tobi o chamava.

Tobi: - Kakuzu-sama, o que Tobi compra para dar ao...

Kakuzu: - Nao sei e nao quero saber. - cortou ele - Nao sei pra que gastar dinheiro atoa.

Tobi: - Mas Kakuzu-sama tambem ta participando da brincadeira.

Kakuzu: E dai?! Meu presente ja ta ali e... É MEU. - disse ele, correndo pra pegar uma moedinha perto do sofá. $.$ (**Guriia-chan:** Kakuzu-senpai ruleia! **Suigetsu:** Com certeza. o/\o)

Enquanto isso, Pein observava sua compra, escondida entre suas coisas. Divertido entre pensamentos.

Pein: - _Ele_ vai ser a pessoa mais feliz de todo o Pais do Fogo. Receber o presente de um _Deus_.

Konan entra no quarto e ele fecha a gaveta tao rapido que prende um dedo nela. (**Suigetsu:** Que burro, da zero pra ele. **Guriia-chan: **uahsuahsuahsuahs)

Pein: Itaiiiiiii! T:T

Konan: O que foi? - disse, se aproximando.

Ele poe a maos inchada nas costas e faz cara de inocente.

Pein: - Nada nao, Konanzinha. So colocando um piercing novo! ^:^

Konan: - Tudo bein entao, vou assitir a novela. - e foi pra sala. - E nao esqueça que a gente tem que ir pra Konoha amanha nao ta?!

Pein: Nossa, ainda bem que voce falou. Acredita que eu nao tava nem lembrando...

E assim, nossos personagens favoritos se desdobravam para _agradar_ seus amigos!

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** Curtinho neh. Gomen Gomen, mas so foi pra mostrar o que ainda vem por ai.

**Suigetsu: **Nossa, que frasesinha mais horrorosa. Ta parecendo o carinha da Sessao da Tarde.

**Guriia-chan:** É mesmo. ò.ó - pegando o copinho de limonada dele e ameaçando jogar na pia.

**Suigetsu:** Que isso, chefinha. Tava linda, nussss. Nunca vi frase mais original!!! O.O

**Guriia-chan:** Assim ta bem melhor- devolve o copinho. - Mais eu acho que voce tem mais coisas pra dizer, nao?

**Suigetsu:** Sim, sim, claro! - virando a limonada toda de uma vez - Minna, mande reviews, onegai!

**Guriia-chan:** bom, acho que é so isso.! Ja nee o/


	2. Preparaçoes

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e os outros nao me pertencem. Mas eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças... *.*

* * *

**_Guriia-chan:_ **Yo minna, a nois aqui traveis!!!

**Suigetsu:** Yo - tomando limonada - cap novinho pra vcs hj!

**Gurria-chan:** Bom, eu ia começar direto na festa, so que ai eu pensei...

**Suigetsu:** - pegando um caderninho e escrevendo - "01.07: Hoje foi um dia muito produtivo, a chefinha teve uma ideia." - ^.^

**Guriia-chan:** - ¢.¢ - Maldito! - pega o caderno e rasga em 1000 pedacinhos - Continuando: eu pensei em como e onde ia ser essa_ reuniaozinha_ e em como seria engraçado se os nossos viloes favoritos dessem o a da sua graça. Por isso esse cap especial! - 8D

**Suigetsu:** - Hmm...Entao eles sao seus viloes favoritos... 1 x0 pra voce! - T.T

**Guriia-chan:** - o.ô - Ta neh?! Faze oq? Bom, famos a fic, pq isso aki ja ta ficando emo de mais pro meu gosto!

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Preparaçoes_

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento e tal movimento ja estava deixando Sasuke enjoado.

Sasuke: - Sera que da pra voce parar quieto por um segundo, dobe. Ate agora voce nao me disse porque ta _pilhado_ desse jeito!

Naruto: - Sabe o que é, teme... - disse, parando - é que eu tirei uma pessoa ai, e nao sei o que dar pra ela... (**Suigetsu:** Eu ja sei quem ele tirou!!! - n.n - **Guriia-chan:** - rancado o roteiro da mao de Suigetsu - Dá isso aqui... E voce abre essa sua boca pra ver oque acontece - ò.ó- **Suigetsu:** Calminha, chefinha. Voce sabe que eu nao ia dizer nada - se enconlhendo no canto da sala - **Guriia-chan:** Bom msm! - u.u)

Sasuke: - Ah, sei la. Deixa eu te dar um exemplo: se for um menino, dá algo engraçado, pra zuar mesmo; mas se for uma menina, ai voce da algo que mostra que voce pensou muito, tentando agradar ela, mesmo que seja mentira!

Naruto: - Pode ate ser, dattebayo! Mas a festa é hoje...

Sasuke: - Bom, ai o problema é seu. (**Suigetsu:** OWNED!!! **Guriia-chan:** Vai tomando!!!) Voce teve duas semanas pra procurar, nao posso fazer nada por voce agora. - saiu do apartamento do loiro correndo, vendo que este ia lhe dar um murro na cara.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A caverna da Akatsuki estava toda arrumada para a festa. Eles decidiram que seria la, pois ninguem de Konoha ia gostar de ficar olhando um bando de gente de preto andando pela cidade. (**Guriia-chan:** Eu ia gostar... Essas roupinhas sao tao _sexy_! - **Suigetsu: - **ô.ô - pegando o celular - Alo?! Deidara, é o Suigetsu. Aqui, será que voce nao tem uma dessas roupas sobrando ai nao?! **Guriia-chan:** - ¬¬´ - )

Kakuzu e Kisame trabalhavam igual uns condenados na cozinha da caverna, sob o comando de Konan.

Konan: - Será que voces nao sabem fazer nada direito?! - ò.ó

Kakuzu: - Epa, epa. - o\\ - Sai com essa faca pra la. Se voce me acerta um coraçao agora eu nao vo ter tempo de achar outro!

Kisame: - E porque so a gente que tem que trabalhar?! - o.Õ - Por que voces nao chamou os outros tambem?!

Konan: - Por que eles ja tem o que fazer!

Pein entra na cozinha e da um beijo em Konan.

Pein: - Konanzinha, a sessao da tarde ja vai começar. Vai passar _High School Musical_ hoje! n:n (**Suigetsu: **Serio??? - O.O - sai correndo e liga a televisao - **Guriia-chan:** - o.o´´´ - aff)

Kisame e Kakuzu: - ¬¬ -

Konan:- Perai que eu ja to indo! - n.n - vira pra os dois - Ve se corta essas cebolas direito, viu? - ò.ó - vai pra sala.

Kakuzu: - Eu mereço... - e pega mais cebolas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sasori estava sentado do lado de fora, brincando com uma de suas marionetes (**Suigetsu:** Nem quero saber o que que ele tava fazendo com essa marionete...! - ¢.¢ - **Guriia-chan:** Mente poluida é phoda!!!) quando Deidara se senta ao seu lado.

Deidara: - Noite bonita, un? Sera que chove?!! - 9.9 -

Sasori: - Voce nao veio aqui pra falar do tempo neh? - o.o´´´

Deidara: - Nao, nao. - ^.\) - To fugindo daquele baka do Tobi. So fica me enxendo a paciencia e eu nao to muito afim de expludir ele. Limpar a caverna depois vai da um trabalhao... (**Suigetsu: **Puts! Olha a desculpa do cara! - o.o - **Guriia-chan:** Eu nao me importo de limpar a casa depois de explodir voce... **Suigetsu: **- o.Õ -)

Sasori: - o.Õ - (**Suigetsu:** Olha!!! Ele pensa igual eu! - \o/ - CROCK - Itaiiii! **Guriia-chan:** Nao interrompe!)

Zetsu: - Eles ja estam vindo pra cá, **e eu ainda acho que isso é uma bobagem!** - u.**u **- aparecendo do nada.

Sasori e Deidara: - o.o -

Deidara: - Para de fazer isso Zetsu. Fica aparecendo do nada ai...Um dia se eu te explodir sem querer a culpa nao vai ser minha!!! - o.\) -

Zetsu: - Acho que voce nao fará isso, **mais se quiser tentar a sorte...** - ò.**ó **(**Suigetsu: **Povo ta tiradinho hoje... **Guriia-chan:** Neeeh!)

Sasori: - Ja sao 9 horas? Bom, deixa eu ir avisar o povo. Essa vai ser uma longa noite... - suspirando.

* * *

**Guriia-chan: **Bom, minna. Ta ai! Espero que gostem!

**Suigetsu:** Criticas?! Elogios?! Sugestoes?! Mandem reviews.!!! n.n

**Guriia-chan: **Isso mesmo, Suigetsu. Bom trabalho!

**Suigetsu: **Eu tenho que ser bom em pelo menos alguma coisa neh?! - Y.Y -

**Guriia-chan: **- o.o - Ate agora com essa historia?! Voce é um dos meus favoritos tambem Sui-kun!!!

**Suigetsu:** Seeeei! - --´-

**Guriia-chan:** Se eu nao gosto de voce, entao foi pra quem que eu comprei isso??? - mostra um copinhos novo, escrito _Suigetsu Ruleia_ - 8D

**Suigetsu: **- O.O - pega o copo - n.n - Eu te amo, chefinha!!!

**Guriia-chan: **Eu sei, eu sei... - tentando se livrar do abraço - vamos aos reviews, sim?

Carollzinha-chan: **Suigetsu:** Como que a gente vai por ela la no meio??? **Guriia-chan:** Nao sei, Suigetsu. As vezes ela tem uma ideia e manda pra gente, neh? **Suigetsu: **Com certeza.!!! Mesmo assim, Carollzinha-chan, brigadao pelo review e nao elogia muito nao sabe, pq o se o ego aqui fica inchado demais, eu to ferrado! - o.o -

**Guriia-chan:** Disse algo, Suigetsu? - olhando ameaçadoramente pro copinho novo -

**Suigetsu: **Nao, chefinha. - escondendo o copo nas costas - Impressao sua! - n.n´-

**Guriia-chan: **Bom, entao eu acho que ta tudo bem. Minna, continuem lendo e mandem reviews, please! Ja nee - o/ -

**Suigetsu: **Ja nee! - 8D -


	3. Chegada

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e os outros nao me pertencem. Mas eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças... *.*

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** Yo minna! - \o/

**Suigetsu: **- olhando pro relogio de 5 em 5 segundos - Yo!

**Guriia-chan:** - o.õ - Que foi, Sui-kun?

**Suigetsu:** - Sui-kun?! - *.* - Nada nao, chefinha!

**Guriia-chan:** - Ta neh? Faze oq?! Bom, deixa eu começar logo, antes que isso fica mais estranho.! - o.ô -

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Chegada_

Sasori pega uma de suas marionetes e a manda pra dentro da caverna, afim de avisar os outros Akat's que os convidados estavam chegando. A marionete entra na sala e se prosta em cima da mesinha de centro, bem na frente da televisao.

Itachi: - Essa mania que o Sasori tem de mandar esses bonequinhos do inverno fazerem as coisas pra ele ja ta me tirando do serio... - u/.\u -

Tobi: - Yeah, Tobi adora mimica! - ^.^ - (**Suigestsu:** Mimica ??? **Guriia-chan:** Logico! Voce queria o que? Que a marionete falasse??? **Suigetsu:** - o.o´ -)

Pein: - Bom, nao tem outra opçao. Vamos ver o que é dessa vez. - fazendo sinal pra marionete começar. Antes dela mexer um centimetro, começou o _escandalo_.

Tobi: - MACACO...AVIAO...GUARDA-ROUPA...PIRULITO... - levando um pedala - Itaiiii! Por que voce bateu no Tobi?

Konan: - Pra ver se voce cala essa boca. E eu ja sei o que o Sasori quer...!

Itachi, Pein, Tobi: ???

Konan: - Com certezao povo de Konoha ja deve ta chegando. Olha so, - apontando pro relogio - ja sao 9 horas. - indo pra cozinha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lee: - Bem que a Sakura-chan podia ter me tirado... - *.* -

Tenten: - Vai sonhando mesmo viu Lee, por que se ele tivesse te tirado, com certeza ia queimar o papel. - o.o -

Lee: - Y.Y - Vou dar 500 voltas em torno daquela caverna so pra mostrar a Sakura-chan que eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças!!! - *.* -

Tenten: - sussurando - Bem que eu queria que o Neji se esforçasse assim por mim... - T.T -

Neji: - Han?! Falou comigo Tenten?!

Tenten: Nao, que isso! Impressao sua! - o.o´ -

Neji: - o.õ -

Mais a frente, outro grupo de amigos ia conversand- ( - Ding Dong - **Suigetsu:** Pode deixar que eu atendo! - correndo pra porta - **Guriia-chan:** ? **Entregador:** Entrega especial Sedex 10 **Suigetsu:** É pra mim mesmo. Onde eu assino? **Entregador:** Bem aqui sr. - aponta um ponto qualquer na prancheta e entrega um pacote - **Guriia-chan:** ??? **Suigetsu:** Muito obrigado - fecha a porta e começa a andar com o pacote nas costas - **Guriia-chan:** O que é is- **Suigetsu:** Perae, chefinha! - corre pro quarto - **Guriia-chan:** Bom deixa eu continuar...)

O outro grupo de amigos ia conversando, enquanto corriam floresta adentro. Naruto para de repente, abaixando a cabeça, apoiando-se nos proprios joelhos.

Naruto: - To muito cansado, dattebayo! - ofegante - Sakura-chan, voce tem certeza pra onde a gente ta indo?

Sakura: - Nani??

Naruto: - Bom, é que sendo voce guiando a gente, se perder nao parece ser uma opçao tao dificil e -

ESTIBAM - Naruto saiu voando com uma voadora.

Sakura: - ò.ó - Assim voce chega mais rapido...! Vamos minna, ja estamos atrasados.

E todos seguem a rosada, sem deixa-la notar a distancia de segurança que eles demarcaram ao redor dela.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No Q.G da Akatsuki, todos ouviram um _bac_ abafado de algo se chocando contra a rocha. Mas deram os ombros. Naturalmete devia ser Deidara aprontando mais uma das suas.

No Telhado

Naruto: - Itaiiii Sakura-chan. Nao precisava exagerar, dattebayo!

(**Suigetsu:** Nossa, ela é mal! **Guriia-chan:** - O.O - Suigetsu vestia o uniforme da Akatsuki - **Suigetsu:** - fazendo cara de galã de novela mexicana, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa - E ai, chefinha?! Gostou?! **Guriia-chan:** - abre a boca tres vezes, mas nao fala nada - **Suigetsu:** - sentando perto demais - Olha as maravilhas que o Sedex faz: liguei pro Deidara ontem e hoje ja to vestido! - n.n - **Guriia-chan:** - pega o copinhos dele e da uma golada, tentando achar a voz - Be-em, bonita mesmo...e-essa sua ro-roupa, Suigetsu... **Suigetsu:** - \o/ - **Guriia-chan:** virando para o outro lado - Mas agora nao é hora pra isso. A gente tem muito trabalho a fazer. **Suigetsu: **- Y.Y - _"Eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças..."_ - e começa a beber sua limonada)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todos pararam quando viram uma caverna enorme, perto de uma cachoeira, onde um loiro estava sentado num toco de madeira na porta.

Naruto: - Que demora, dattebayo! Pensei que nao iam chehgar nunca!

Gaara: - Se eu fosse voce ficava calado, baka. Se nao é capaz da rosada te mandar de volta pra vila com um chute só. - **o.o** - Pior que ela so a Ino...

Ino: - Disse alguma coisa, palito de fosforo?! - ò.ó -

Gaara: - **O.O** - Nao, que isso, impressao sua! (**Suigetsu:** O povo ta dizendo isso tanto ultimamnete neh?! **Guriia-chan:** - sem olhar na direçao do outro - Uhumm...)

Temari: - Nossa, Shika. Desde quando a Ino é tao _nervosinha_ assim? - o.o´´ - silencio - Shika?

Temari olha pro lado e ve o Nara deitado na grama, encostado em uma arvore, coincidentemente muito bem posicionada. Shikamaru sente uma aura sedenta por sangue perto dele e por via das duvidas resolve ver quem é.

Shikamaru: - Oe, problematica, o que quer? - abrindo os olhos.

Temari: - Eu odeio ser ignorada... - A.A -

Shikamaru: - tremendo - Mas eu nao te ignorei. Nem tava perto de voce quando voce começou a falar e...

BAM - leva um soco na cara.

Shikamaru: - x.x - desmaiado.

Temari: - 8D - Agora voce tem um motivo pra nao me responder! - e sai puxando o corpo inerte do rapaz em direçao a caverna, onde todos os outros ja estavam reunidos de frente a um _esquisitao_ cheio de piercings, que os mandava entrar.

* * *

**Suigetsu:** Yoo, minna! Gostaram da minha roupa nova?! - dando voltas pra mostrar todos os angulos -

**Guriia-chan:** - Quer parar com isso? A gente ta trabalhando! - ¢.¢ -

**Suigetsu: **- 8D - Ela me ama. So nao sabe disso ainda! - \o/

**Guriia-chan: **Falou comigo?

**Suigetsu:** - Nao, nao. To aqui pedindo reviews pra galerinha! - n.n -

**Guriia-chan: **- É mesmo.! Minna, reviews sao sempre bem vindos, ok? Entao deixe o seu. - rolando os olhos - Suigetsu, sera que da pra parar de andar na minha frente?

**Suigetsu:** - Sim, claro. - sentando - Mas que eu fico muito sexy nessa roupa, eu fico neh chefinha? - ^.^ - tomando limonada.

**Guriia-chan:** - ¬¬´- Eu mereço. Bom, ate o proximo cap, galera! Ja nee

**Suigetsu: **- Ja nee! - correndo atras da autora - Perai chefinha, eu to ou nao to bonito?! - 8D -


	4. Presentes?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e cia nao me pertencem. Mas um dia eu ainda terei todos pra mim! *.*

* * *

**Suigetsu:** - abrindo a porta, carregando a autora semi-consciente - Ninguem merece. Eu sou contra-regra, nao bábá!!!

**Guriia-chan:** - O.õ - Hic... Deixa de ser chato, Sui-kun...Hic...Eu to bem, pode ir embora...Hic... - caindo no sofa.

**Suigetsu:** - o.ô - Aham, eu vo embora e quem mais vai cuidar de voce?

**Guriia-chan:** - dormindo -

**Suigetsu:** - ¬¬´ - Bom, acho que eu devo uma explicaçaozinha as leitores: a chefinha nao postou cap novo ontem pq ela foi pro show do TIANASTACIA!!! Nao que tenha sido ruim, longe disso! Mas o show acabou 3:30 da manha... E como vcs podem ver, ela nem bebeu... - ¬¬´´´ -

**Guriia-chan:** - tomando um gole de cafe puro que Suigetsu pegou - Ai, minha cabeça!

**Suigetsu:** - Bem feito, quem mandou ficar bebendo? Siga o meu exemplo, tome limonada! - pose de nice guy - levando um tapa - Itaiiii!

**Guriia-chan:** Nunca mais faça isso! Essa pose é ridicula... E alem do mais, eu vi que ontem no seu copinho tinha algo mais do que limonada, ta?!

**Suigetsu:** - assoviando - Nossa, o tempo ta bom neh? Sera que chove?

**Guriia-chan:** - Bom, to quebrada, mas o _show_ tem que continuar!!! - deita de novo -

**Suigetsu:** - Nani?

**Guriia-chan:** - Voce nao quer que eu comece a escrever agora neh? Quando eu acordar eu começo! - dormindo -

**Suigetsu:** - Gomen neh, minna. Mas como ela ja escreveu o proximo cap, eu mesmo vou passar ele pra vcs.! Vamos, intao!

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Presentes ? - Volume 01 -_

Pein ja tinha comprimentado todos os shinobis e os levava pra dentro do QG da Akatsuki. Konan foi a primeira que correu nos convidados, dando um beijo na buchecha de cada um, deixando algums garotos com as mesmas um pouco coradas.

Na sala, Tobi, Itachi e Hidan assitiam a um programa qualquer, em um canal qualquer. Um escandalo começou, quando os ninjas da folha entraram no comodo.

Sasuke: - olhando pra Itachi, com os olhos pegando fogo - VINGANÇA! VINGANÇA!

Itachi: - Ah, nao...Ate aqui voce vem com essa palhaçada?!

Sasuke: - VINGANÇA!!!! - sendo segurado por Sakura e Ino -

Itachi: - --´ - Presta atençao, garoto tolo: voce nao ta no mangá. Isso é uma fic, e voce ficar gritando _VINGANÇA_ por ai é ridiculo.

Sasuke: - Hump.

Hidan: Ja que estamos todos aqui, vamos começar logo. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que fazer uma oferenda a Jashin-sama e nao quero me atrasar.

Todos: - ¬¬´ -

Os aka's, junto com os outros ninjas, sentaram se em uma grande mesa redonda, que apareceu ali por acaso e decidiram começar a _brincadeira._ Escolheram Itachi para ser o primeiro. Ele, por sua vez, se levantou e segurou apenas um papel nas maos.

Itachi: - Minhas amiga oculta nao é Aka... - Konan suspira, desapontada - Ela é uma kunoichi muito bonita de Konoha - Temari suspira, desapontada - e eu escolhi um presente que com certeza é o melhor de todos...

Kakuzu: - Para de enrolar e fala logo...! (**Guriia-chan:** - Deixa que daqui eu continuo! - n.n - **Suigetsu:** - Olha, a bela adormecida levantou... **Guriia-chan: **- ¬¬ - Que que foi hein, Suigetsu? Voce nao pode ta com raiva ate agora po ter cuidado de mim... **Suigetsu: **- Hump. - pegando seu copinho - Eu nao to com raiva... **Guriia-chan:** - Seeei! )

Itachi: - olhar sexy - Eu tirei a Sakura. Toma. - entrega um papel pra garota -

Sakura: - "_O Itachi-kun me acha bonita!!!'Cha Cha!"_ - lendo o que ta escrito no papel e corando igual um pimetao - Er...obrigado, Itachi!

Sasuke: - tomando o papel e lendo em voz alta - _Vale uma noite de amor com Uchiha Itachi_. O QUE??? - rasga o papel em mil pedacinhos.

Sakura: - Y.Y - Nãããããooooo.... (**Guriia-chan:** - Y.Y - Nãããããooooo... **Suigetsu: **- Affê - ¬¬´´´´ - Por que voce ta chorando? **Guriia-chan:** - Por que eu podia roupa o presente dela... - Y.Y - **Suigetsu:** - ¢.¢ -)

Garotos: - ¬¬´´´ -

Garotas: - Ç.Ç -

Sakura: - enxugando as lagrimas - Acho que é minha vez...Sniff... Bom, meu amigo oculto é muito bonito e-

Naruto: - Sou eu, dattebayo! - levando um murro e ficando inconciente - x.x -

Sakura: - Assim ta bem melhor. Continuando: meu amigo oculto é muito bonito e ja é assim a um tempinho. Entao eu comprei um presente pra ajuda-lo a ficar lindo pra sempre.

Todos: ???

Sakura: - n.n - É o Sasori-kun.

Sasori: - pegando o enbrulho e abrindo - _Oleo de peroba_???

Todos caem na gargalhada, Kakazu segura a barriga e Tobi cai rolando no chao.

Sasori: - --´´´ -

Sakura: - É por que voce é de madeira, Sasori-kun. Isso vai te ajudar a brilhar pra sempre, ou ate que o vidrinho acabe! - n.n - (**Suigetsu:** - Ela com essa carinha, tirando onda com a cara do Sasori, tadinho... - 8D - **Guriia-chan: **- Neeeeh)

Sasori: - Hump. Bom, ja que é minha vez, eu vou ser direto. Eu tirei o Hyuuga Neji. - entrega o presente -

Neji: - pegando um livrinho, lendo a capa e depois o escondendo nas costas - Arigatou...

Tenten: - Ah nao Neji, o que é o seu presente? - ó.ò -

Neji: - Hum...er...sabe Tenten...entao... - o.o -

Sasori: - Deixa que eu explico: eu fiquei sabendo que o Neji tava usando um _bloquinho_ com umas dicas ai pra conseguir beijar uma menina, nao sei quem. Ai eu lhe dei o Icha Icha Tatics, que ele pode usar tambem. ( **Guriia-chan: **- Yo, pra entender a historia do bloquinho, leiam a minha fic _"Frutos dos Ensinamentos de Shikamaru"_ - n.n - **Suigetsu: **Ta, ta, ja chega de merchan... **Guriia-chan:** - Quem voce pensa que é, un? Quem manda aqui sou eu... - ò.ó - **Suigetsu:** - Hai, chefinha! - se encolhendo num canto qualquer - )

Tenten: - Hyuuga Neji, que historia é essa? - ò.ó -

Neji: - Nao Tenten...Nao é nada disso que voce ta pensando... - O.O - Deixa eu te explicar...

Tenten: - Voce nao vai me explicar nada, voce ta achando o que , hein? Q- [ reclamaçao cortada por ser muito grande. ]

Todos olhavam o casal com gotas na cabeça. No meio da briga, o Hyuuga conseguiu dizer quem era seu amigo oculto, mostrando que seu presente estava no chao.

Shikamaru: - Feh, é um engradado de Red Bull. Problematico... - falou o Nara quando abriu o enbrulho.

Temari: - _"Neji, muito obrigada... Hoje a noite vou fazer ele tomar umas 4 garrafinhas de uma vez..."­ - _8D -

Hinata: - Te-mari-san, p-or que voce ta co-m es-sa cara? - o.õ -

Temari olhava pro Nara com um sorriso malefico no rosto e esfregava as maos como se tivesse tramando algo.

Temari: - se recompondo - Nada nao Hina-chan. Impressao sua...! - n.n´ -

Todos obeservavam a cena: Tenten ainda brigava com Neji e nao lhe deixava dar explicaçao alguma; Naruto estava desmaiado em algum canto; Sasuke dirigia um olhar de odio pra seu irmao mais velho, que por sua vez olhava para a Haruno de um jeito que fazia as pernas da menina tremerem.

Mas a festa estava longe de terminar.

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yo minna, mais um cap pra vcs.

**Suigetsu:** - Bom, mas hoje esse cap é especial! - ^.^ -

**Guriia-chan:** - Esse cap é dedicado a Carollzinha-chan, por que foi niver dela dia 02.07 - 8D -

**Suigetsu:** Yeah. Esse é o nosso presente de niver pra vc, okay? Gomen ne, mas nao tinha nada que prestasse e - levanda um murro - Itaiiii.

**Guriia-chan:** - Como assim _nada que prestasse_? - ò.ó - Olha aqui - apontando pra um papel -

**Suigetsu:** - lendo - Oe, intao eu acho que so falta a gente agradecer neh?

Uchihinha chibi: **Guriia-chan: **- Arigato! E o Naruto-kun nao merece mesmo apanhar... **Suigetsu:** Do que voce ta falando? Voce que escreve a fic e- **Guriia-chan:** - ò.ó - Quer apanhar de novo? **Suigetsu:** - Gomen gomen - passando a mao no galo em sua cabeça -

Temaris2SShika: **Suigetsu: **- Nyaaaa! Eu ruleio! Ela me acha sexy...! - 8D - **Guriia-chan:** - Hump. **Suigetsu: **- Nani? **Guriia-chan: - **so pra Temaris2SShika - Eu sei que ele fica muiiiito kawaii nessa roupa, mais naum posso falar nada neh? Se eu der o braço a torcer to ferrada!!! **Suigetsu:** - o.õ - Hãn, falou comigo? **Guriia-chan:** - n.n´ - Nao, nao. So fazendo uns comentarios pertinentes aqui! Ah, e brigadao pelo review! Que bom que voce ta gostando! - ^.^ -

MoonDarker: **Suigetsu: **- Yoshhhh! EU RULEIOOO! - \o/ - **Guriia-chan: **- ¬¬ - Bom, arigato e que bom que vc tambem ta gostando...! A gente faz o que pode! - =P -

**Guriia-chan:** Antes da gente ir, queremos pedir um favor pra vcs, minna.

**Suigetsu: **- Isso mesmo! A chefinha nao sabe o que escolher pros seus _queridos_ personagens ganharem de presente!!!

**Guriia-chan: **- Bom, ate que umas ideias eu tenho, mas nao sei se vai ser tao legal. Se alguem ai tiver uma ideia de presente pra algum dos personagens, é so mandar pra gente. Se for mais interessante que as minha ideias, com certeza ela vai ser usada!

**Suigetsu:** - Pra voces saberem que sao os outros, vamos colocar aqui uma listinha: Aka's - Pein, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan [esse é o que eu mais preciso, tipo _urgente_ ] Konoha e Suna - Tenten, Gaara, Ino.

**Guriia-chan:** - É so isso minna.! Ajudem-nos, onegaiii! - *-* -

**Suigetsu:** - depois de dar uma golada em seu copinho - Agora nós vamos indo nessa. Ja nee minna.

**Guriia-chan:** - Ja nee - o/ - Contamos com a ajude de voces! Kissus!

* * *


	5. Presentes? 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas ele nao vai si importar se eu pegar eles emprestado so um pouquinho, neh?!

**Guriia-chan: **- Yo Suigetsuuuu! - cantando - n.n -

**Suigetsu: **- Yo... - ¬¬ -

**Guriia-chan: **- Nossa, Sui-kun. - o.o - O que aconteceu?!

**Suigetsu:** - O que aconteceu, o que aconteceu? Voce ta sumida a mai... - DING DONG -

**Guriia-chan:** - _"Salva pelo gongo!"_ - Abre a porta, onegaii - n.n´ -

**Suigetsu:** - Ja vai, ja vai... - abre a porta - Que que voce ta fazendo aqui? - u.u -

**???: **- Yare, yare... Vim falar com a Guriia-sama. Ela ta ai?

**Guriia-chan: **- To aquii! - anda em direçao a porta - Quem é, Suigetsu? - O.O - ve quem ta na porta e cai desmaiada - x.x -

**???: **- Que problematico!

**Suigetsu:** - A culpa é sua, Nara. Agora me ajuda a colocar ela no sofa.

**Guriia-chan: **- acordando no sofa - Shi..kama..ru-kun! - *-* -

**Shimamaru: **- Yare, precisava disso tudo! Ta paracendo a Hinata!!! - u.u -

**Guriia-chan: **- Gomen... - T.T - Mas por que voce ta aqui?

**Shimamaru: **- Ja tinha quase duas semanas que voce nao dava as caras por aqui. Eu estava preocupado.

**Guriia-chan:** - *-* - Shikamaru-kun estava preocupado comigo??? - sonhando -

**Shikamaru:** - Logico. Eu sou o proximo a dar o presente e queria fazer isso logo, pra acabar com aquela festa problematica.

**Suigetsu: ­**- Owned!!! - caindo na cadeira de tanto rir -

**Guriia-chan:** - Y.Y - escondida em um canto qualquer - Shikamaru-kun so queria que acabasse logo... Shikamaru-kun nao liga pra Guriia-chan...

**Shikamaru: **- Problematico...! - u.u - Bom, recado ta dado... Deixa, eu ir avisar pro resto do povo que a festa vai continuar... Ja nee! - o\ - foi embora -

**Suigetsu: **- enxugando as lagrimas - Quem manda gostar de um preguiçoso? Um preguiçoso comprometido ainda? Da nisso!! - 8D -

**Guriia-chan: **- Deixa eu quieta aqui na minha insignificancia! - Y.Y -

**Suigetsu: **- Tudo bem, voce que sabe. Fica ai gostando de quem nao te quer e esquece de mim... - batendo os polegares -

**Guriia-chan:** - Nani??? - o.õ -

**Suigetsu:** - Ahn?! - O.Ô - Nada nao. Deixa pra la! - n.n´´´ -

**Guriia-chan:** - ó.ò - Esquisito...

**Suigetsu: - **Vamos trabalhar neh. A gente ja ta p*ta atrasado! - tomando sua limonada mais rapido do que o normal -

**Guriia-chan: **- Hai...

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Presentes? - Volume 2 -_

Depois de Tenten ter se recuperado de mais um de seus ataques de nervos, os shinobis continuaram com a troca de _presentes_.

Shikamaru: - Bom, eu acho que isso vai ser problematico de mais. Entao eu ja vou falar quem eu tirei... Ficar inventando dica pra voces adivinharem vai ser muito cansatico e... - BAM - leva um soco na cara - x.x -

Temari: - Larga a mao de ser preguiçoso Shikamaru... - silencio - Shikamaru? - ... - SHIKAMARU? - o.o -

Shikamaru: - x.x - 40% da sua alma saindo pela boca -

Todos: - o.o´´´ -

Temari: - O.O - sacudindo o menino de um lado pra o outro -

Ino: - Deixa que eu acordo ele... - perto do ouvido do moreno - ACORDA SHIKAMARU!!!!!

Shikamaru: - Itaiiiii - poe a mao no ouvido - Vou ficar tres meses sem ouvir direito... - Ç.Ç -

Naruto: - Anda logo, Shikamaru. Fala rapido quem voce tirou que eu to com fome, dattebayo...! - BAM - Itaiiii - T.T -

Sakura: - Deixa de ser mal-educado, Naruto! - ò.ó - E voce, - apontando pro Nara - fala de uma vez quem voce tirou!

Shikamaru: - Yare, yare... Eu tirei o Hidan! - u.u - Toma o seu presente!

Sasuke: - Nem precisa abrir pra saber o que é...! - ¬¬ -

Hidan: - Arigato, infiel. - olhando pro seu presente - Onde conseguiu essa foice tao bonita. So de pega-la ja sinto que é muito poderosa... - n.n -

Shikamaru: - coçando a nuca - Arranjei com um conhecido ai...! - n.n´ -

----------

Billy: - ATCHIM...

Puro-Osso: - Billy, voce viu minha foice?!

Billy: - Hmmm, nao me lembro...Voce ja perguntou pra Mandy?!

Puro-Osso: - Ela ta vianjando... - u.u - Onde será que esta aquela bendita foice hein?

Billy: - indo pro quarto - Hehe, fiz um bom negocio. Aquele treco nem prestava mesmo... E 'olá', peixinho... - olha pro aquario que conseguiu na barganha.

( **Suigetsu:** - Parou, parou, parou... **Guriia-chan:** - Tava demorando... - --´ - **Suigetsu: **- O que que esses personagens ridiculos estam fazendo aqui? **Guriia-chan**: - Quem é ridiculo? - ò.ó - Billy & Mandy ruleiam... **Suigetsu:** - E o pior de tudo: como o Nara encontrou com esse pivete? **Guriia-chan:** - Aqui em casa!!! - n.n - **Suigetsu:** - Nem vo continuar com a conversa... Volta a escrever que fica menos absurdo! - **Guriia-chan:** - 8D - )

----------

Hidan: - Minha vez... - se levanta e começa o discurso - Eu vou ter que dar moral pro meu amigo oculto hoje... - fecha o notebook - Ele tem mais estrelas que o Chuck Norris... - Y.Y - (** Suigetsu:** - Nani..? - o.o - **Guriia-chan:** - É triste, mais é verdade...! **Suigetsu: **- Nãããããooooo.... - Ç.Ç - **Guriia-chan: **- consolando Suigetsu - Eu sei, eu sei... [ Não entendeu? Leia o artigo "Pain" no _Desciclopedia_ e ria um bocado ] )

Pein: - So pode ser eu! Pra ser mais ph*oda que o Chuck-sama, só um DEUS mesmo!

Todos: - o.o´´´ -

Hidan: - Ta bom, ta bom. Abre logo o seu presente...

Pein: - Uma tinta de cabelo??? - o.õ -

Hidan: - Hai, Pein-sama. Eu fiquei sabendo que voce queria seu cabelo da cor do Sasori-sama. Ficou meio laranja né? Deve ter dado errado e...

Pein: - Seu maldito... Agora voce vai sentir a ira de um DEUS... - pega a foice do Puro-Osso e abre um buraco negro, onde Hidan é sugado - ò.ó -

Hidan: - Aaaaah, Jashin-sama vai amaldiçoar voce... - PLUF - o buraco fecha -

Todos: - O.O - tremendo -

Pein: - Mas algum engraçadinho...?! - ò.ó -

Todos: - Nao, nao... - balançando a cabeça nervosamente - n.n´ -

Pein: - Hump...

Os ninjas se perguntaram pra onde o Akarsuki de cabelos pratas tinha ido parar e se esqueceram momentaneamente da festa. E isso aconteceu no curto espaço de tempo de Pein ir ao seu quarto buscar o presente de seu _felizardo_ escolhido.

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yo minna! Gomen ne, eu sei que eu to sumida, mas eu tenho um motivo!

**Suigetsu: ­**- Espero que seja bom!

**Guriia-chan: **- Eu comecei a trabalhar... - Ç.Ç - Muito triste isso!

**Suigetsu:** - Voce me largo aqui por quase duas semanas por causa de um _trabalho_? - T.T -

**Guriia-chan:** - Tudo bem! Eu paro de trabalhar e...

**Suigetsu: **- YESSS! - n.n -

**Guriia-chan: **- ... e voce fica sem limonada!

**Suigetsu: - **Nãããããoooo - abraça seu copinho personalizado - Y.Y -

**Guriia-chan: **- Limoes nao sao de graça, Suigetsu. Nem agua, açucar...

**Suigetsu: **- Eu ja entendi...Sniff - T.T -

**Guriia-chan: **- Mas em compensaçao por esses dias, eu trouxe um presente pra voce! - n.n -Toma...

**Suigetsu:** - O.O - pega o presente com as maos tremendo - Eu...nao...acredito...!

**Guriia-chan:** - 8D -

**Suigetsu:** - UM OVOMALTINE!!!!!! - \o/ -

**Guriia-chan: **- Deixa eu responder os reviews aqui, enqunto ele ta distraido!

Lala-Hyuuga: **Guriia-chan:** - Sim, sim. A Sakura ganhou mesmo uma noite com o Uchiha mais velho... Pena que o vale foi distruido - Ç.Ç - Eu ainda to mei traumatizado com esse acontecimento.

Carollzinha-chan: **Guriia-chan:** - Sim, sim...Um cap pra voce, ja que a gente nao podi te dar mais nada de niver neh!!!

- Ah, arigato pela consideraçao e por ler a outra fic. Nao precisava. - 8D - Mintirinha! Hehe...!

- Eu nao ligo se voce deixa reviews grandes, eu ate gosto. Muito mesmo. É uma forma da gente conversar, neh?! - n.n -

- A Konan ta civilizada neh? Ate demais pro meu gosto! - esfregando as maos, fazendo cara de mal - Nao que isso seja impossivel de mudar no futuro!

- Outra coisa, eu assisti o Vampire Knight e adorei!!!! Muito mesmo!

**Suigetsu: **- O QUEEEE? - esquecendo o ovomaltine - Voce assitiu outro anime???

**Guriia-chan: **- Ahn...É...Entao...

**Suigetsu:** - Como voce pode fazer isso? - T.T - Voce me traiu...e ainda diz que gostou... - Y.Y -

**Guriia-chan:** - o.õ - Nao é pra tanto ne, Suigetsu? E dai, se eu assisti outro anime???

**Suigetsu:** - Y.Y - Como voce pôde fazer isso?! Me trocar assim...- Y.Y - chorando copiosamente -

**Guriia-chan:** - Ai shiteru, Suigetsu. Nunca ia te trocar por ninguem nesse mundo. Nem pelo Zero...ou pelo Kaname... - _"Pelo Kaname eu posso ate pensar...Nao, nao. Isso nao vem al caso"_ - n.n -

**Suigetsu:** - Vo...Voce me ama? - *-* -

**Guriia-chan:** - Claro! Quem mais poderia ser meu contra-regra mais lindo??? - n.n -

**Suigetsu:** - Kyaaaaaa! - abraça a autora - 8D -

**Guriia-chan:** - Vo...ce...ta...me....su...focan...do!

**Suigetsu:** - Gomen - soltando a autora que ja tava ficando azul - Guriia-chan me ama, Guriia-chan me ama... - sai pulando pela casa -

**Guriia-chan:** - com as buchechas coradas - Continuando...

MoonDarker:** Guriia-chan: **- Eu sei, eu sei. O Sasuke é mesmo odioso. Mesmo ele sendo lindo, gostoso e talz, nao podia ter rasgado o vale assim. So porque o nii-san dele é tudo isso e muito mais... - suspiro -

**Guriia-chan:** - Bom minna, a gente ainda ta precisando de ajuda!

**Suigetsu:** - Hai, hai! Quem tiver alguma ideia de presente, fale, onegaiii! Todas serao bem vindas!

**Guriia-chan:** - Isso ai! - n.n - Bom, acho que é so isso! Ja nee - o/ -

**Suigetsu:** - Ja nee, minna. Nao esqueçam dos reviews! - o/ -


	6. Presentes? 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas ele nao vai si importar se eu pegar eles emprestado so um pouquinho, neh?!

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yoo minna

**Suigetsu: - **tomando um gole de ovomaltine - Yo! - n.n -

**Guriia-chan:** - Bom, mais um cap ai pra voces curtirem!!! - o/ - Nao vou fazer muitos coments agora, vou deixar tudo pro final. Espero que gostem desse episodio novo. Ta quentin, saiu direto do frono!!! - n.n -

**Suigetsu:** - Enjoy! - ^^ -

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Presentes? - Volume 3 -_

Pein volta de seu quarto e bota ordem no _chiqueiro_ que se tornouo QG da Akatsuki. Era gente conversando pra tudo quando é lado - um loiro escandaloso, sendo surrado por uma rosada, enquanto gritava 'Ramen'; um moreno sendo acordado aos gritos por uma loiro de coques; uma _coisa_ verde sendo ignorada por um casal enquanto discursava sobre algo como 'Fogo da Juventude'; um ruivo emburrado num canto qualquer resmungando como odiava esperar e assim por diante...

Pein: - O:O - _"Eu so sai por dois minutos..."_ - KAHAM...

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, saindo em disparada depois, voltando aos seus devidos lugares. (**Suigetsu:** - Nussa, o Pein ta com tanta moral assim? **Guriia-chan:** - Uai, pra todos os efeitos ele é o lider neh?! **Suigetsu:** Mas e o Tobi/Madara???** Guriia-chan:** - Aqui ele é o idiota de sempre que nós amamos!!! - n.n - )

Pein: - Bom, vamos lá... - olha o embrulho na mao - O meu presente foi comprado por influencia da vendedora da loja. Eu discrevi o sujeito e ela me deu uma dica... Como eu nao quero descrever ele, pra voces ficarem com aquela bobagem de tentar adivinhar, eu vou entregar de uma vez.

Todos: - ¬¬ -

Pein: - Meu amigo oculto é voce, Sasuke. Toma o seu presente... - entrago o embrulho pro Uchiha mais novo, que o abre.

Sasuke: - Um CD?! Do NxZero?!

Pein: - Eu ja disse: foi ideia da vendedora da loja...

Pein Flash Back On

_O lider da nossa querida e amada Aka Corporation andava de um lado pro outro no shopping, olhando vitrine por vitrine, procurando algo que pudesse agradar o Uchiha-mirim. Parou de frente a uma loja de CD's e uma vendedora foi falar com ele._

_Vendedora: - Olá - n.n - Está procurando algo em particular...?!_

_Pein: - Nao, nao. Estou em busca de um presente de amigo oculto._

_Vendedora: - Cd's sao uma boa escolha, sabe do que seu 'amigo' gosta?!_

_Pein: - balança a cabeça negativamente -_

_Vendedora: - Sei... - pensa um pouco - Voce pode descrever seu 'amigo' pra mim e eu te dou ideias do que ele pode ou nao gostar..._

_Pein - pensa - Tudo bem, vamos la entao. - e descreve Sasuke -_

_Vendedora: - Aaaah, sim. Pelo jeito que voce me falou, seu amigo é EMO... Bom, nós temos CD's do NxZero aqui na loja. Todo EMO gosta de NxZero!!! - n.n -_

_Pein: - Hum, pode ser. - e vai com a vendedora comprar o tal do CD._

Pein Flash Back Off

Todos - menos o Uchiha-mirim, logico - caiam de suas cadeiras de tanto rir. Ate Hyuuga Neji, o genio do clã, segurava sua bariga com uma mao, enquanto enxugava as lagrimas com a outra. (**Suigetsu: **- Huahsaushuahsuahsuashuahsuahs - cai no chao e continua rindo - **Guriia-chan:** - Tadinho do Sasuke. So porque ele é emo, nao precisa judiar né?! - ^.* - )

Sasuke - ò.ó - Isso nao teve a menor graça!

Kisame: - Teve sim... - enxuga uma lagrima - Nao gostou porque foi com voce! - o/ -

Gaara: - UAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUASH...Ate a vendedora, que nunca te viu na vida, te acha um EMO... - **8**D -

Sasuke: - Hump...

Ino: - Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem, mas a gente tem que continuar com isso aqui, senao a gente so vai embora semana que vem...

Sakura: - A porquinha tem razao, Sasuke-kun. Vamos logo e diz quem voce tirou...

Sasuke: - Entao minna, o meu amigo oculto nao é de Konoha ou Suna...

Konan: - Yeaaaah! - \o/ -

Ino: - Aaaaaaw! - T.T -

Sasuke: - o.õ - Continuando... Meu amigo oculto é um lerdo em potencial...

Temari: - Tem certeza que nao é de Konoha?! - olha de Naruto pra Lee -

Sasuke: - u.u - Tenho...

Deidara: - Entao so pode ser o Tobi, un...! Quem mais na Aka ia ser um lerdo em potencial??? - o.õ -

Kakuzu: - Voce quer a verdade ou uma mentira convincente?!

Deidara: - Deixa pra lá... - ¬¬ -

Tobi: - Yeeees! Presente, presente, presente!!!!!!!! -n.x - corre e pega o embrulho na mao do moreno, antes mesmo dele o entregar. Rasga todo o embrulho e o brilho no seu olho a mostra pode ser notado por todos.

O akatsuki pula em cima de Sasuke e lhe agradece como se tivesse ganhado o bilhete premiado da mega-sena. Tobi se levanta e corre pra sala, ligando a TV e o DVD em seguida.

Temari: - O.O - O que afinal de contas voce deu pra ele?!

Sasuke: - levanta e limpa a poeira da roupa - Uma coleçao de DVD's...

Na sala: _-_ _Vocês estão prontas crianças?  
- Estamos capitão!  
- Eu não ouvi direito...  
- Estamos capitão!_

- OHHHHHHHH......

- Vive num abacaxi e mora no mar?  
- Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada  
- Tem a cor amarela e espirra água?  
- Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (...)

(**Guriia-chan:** - Nyaaaaah... Espera eu, Tobi. Espera eu! Eu quero ver tambem...! - sai correndo - **Suigetsu:** - ¢.¢ - )

Todos: - ¬¬´´´ -

Konan: - Pronto... Agora ele so sai de la quando assitir tudo...!

Hinata: - Nani?! - o.ô -

Zetsu: - Tobi is a good boy, **mas um idiota completo. - u.**u -

Kisame: - Nao mexam com ele enquanto ele estiver assitindo... Voces nao sabem do que o baka é capaz quando interrompem seu desenho... - olhar perdido -

Tenten: - o.õ - Ta né... Fazer o que?!

Shikamaru foi tirar um cochilo no mesmo instante; Neji abriu seu presente e deu uma lida rapida, leu algo que lhe interessou e foi usar suas _taticas_ com sua namorada; Hinata olhava seu amado e todos os outros seguirem pra sala, assistir um pouco de TV junto do aka destrambelhado, ja que nao tinham mais nada o que fazer.

* * *

**Guriia-chan: **- Yo! Minna, voces nao sabem o tanto que eu to amando escrever essa fic! - 8D - E tudo isso por que voces comentam! Sao os seus coments que me dao motivaçao pra continuar... - enxuga as lagrimas de emoçao -

**Suigetsu:** - É isso mesmo. Essa fic nao é so nossa, é suas tambem! Entao, onegaiiii, continuem comentando, dando ideias e tudo mais! - n.n -

**Guriia-chan:** - se recompondo - Tudo bem, vamos aos reviews entao!

Carollzinha-chan:** Guriia-chan: **- Que saco hein?! Eu queria ter lido a BIBLIA EM FORMA DE REVIEW... - Ç.Ç - Sniff...Mas fazer o que neh?!

- Que bom que voce ta gostando - n.n - e eu vou te contar um segredo: eu pensei que ninguem ia ler minha fic. Nunca pensei que tinha uma _veia comica_ ou algo assim. Quando eu comecei, eu pensei em desistir... Eu ainda nao acho graça na hora que eu escrevo e e penso assim: 'nossa, povo vai me bater quando ler isso...!'. Mas ai quando eu abro a net, acho uns reviews como o seu e sabe o que acontece: eu ganho o meu dia! Na hora eu volto pra frente do note pra escrever mais!!! - 8D -

- Billy & Mandy Ruleiam de mais neh?! - uashuashush -

**Suigetsu:** - Mas uma... - u.u - Kami-sama, o mundo esta perdido...! - pedala - Itaiiii

**Guriia-chan:** - Continuando...

- Desciclopedia é o canal! - minhas tia que fala umaas coisas cabulosas assim... - Li todos os artigos sobre personagens do Narutoe quase tive um troço de tanto rir [ obs.: fiz isso no trabalho!!! ]

- o Pein-sama é mesmo o cara neh?! Nussaaa...- suspira -

**- **Arigato pelas ideias de presente!!! Algumas foram iguais as que eu tive, outras vao ser de total bom uso! - ^^ -

**Suigetsu:** - Que historia é essa de ciumes, hein, Carollzinha-sama?! Eu la vo ter ciumes dessa_zinha_ aqui?! - olha pra autora e vira a cara -

**Guriia-chan: **- Ah é?! Bom saber...- pega o celular - Voce, sabe neh, Carollzinha-chan, que eu adoro aquela roupa _maravilhooosa_ da Akatsuki, e como eu nao to fazendo nada mesmo, acho que vou chamar um ou dois aka's pra sair comigo hoje... - poe o celular no ouvido - Moshi moshi? Deidara-senpai? Aqui é a Gur-

**Suigetsu:** - ranca o cel da mao da autora - Nao precisa tanto neh, Guriia-sama?! - n.n´ - Eu to aqui e tenho roupa preta com nuvens vermelhas...! - 8D -

**Guriia-chan:** - _Essazinha_ aqui nao serve pra voce... - ò.ó -

**Suigetsu: **- Gomen neh, eu estava so brincad... Peraiii - O.O - Voce ta com ciumes de mim...? - 8P -

**Guriia-chan:** - Nao seja ridiculo - u.u - e vamos continuar aqui...

**Suigetsu:** - Ta se esquivando da pergunta... Isso quer dizer que voce gosta de mim!!! - 8D -

**Guriia-chan:** - buchechas rosadas - Continuando...

Lala-Hyuuga: **Guriia-chan: - **Tadinhu do Hidan-senpai mesmo, nao é?! Mas o Pein-sama ruleia todo mundo!!! - n.n - E eu acho que ele ia ficar muito kawaii ruivinho! - sonhando -

**Suigetsu:** - ¬¬ - Quando eu acho que consegui, outro aparece...

**Guriia-chan:** - Bom, minna. Acho que é isso ai! Arigato a todos os que estao lendo e eu continuo pedindo ideias para presentes! Voces podem dar ideias ate que o dia deles serem presentiados aconteça. As melhores e mais criativas ideias serao usadas .Alguns dos _despresentiados_ mais desesperaods sao: Yamanaka Ino, Mitsashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Uchiha Itachi, Kisame e a Konanzinha.

**Suigetsu: **- Quem quiser dar ideias pros outros tambem pode, tipo o: Sabaku no Gaara, Zetsu, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Kakuzu, Sabaku no Temari e o lider da _Aka Corporation_, Pein!

**Guriia-chan:** - Recados dados, estamos indo nessa! - o/ - Ja nee!

**Suigetsu:** - Ja nee! - n.n - Ah, nao esqueçam dos reviews!!!


	7. O Acesso de Tobi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas ele nao vai si importar se eu pegar eles emprestado so um pouquinho, neh?!

* * *

**Suigetsu:** - Miiiiiiinna, quanto tempo!!!!!!! - n.n - sacudindo a autora que durmia com a cara na mesa - Oe, chefinha! Acorda...

**Guriia-chan:** - com a cara amassada - Hnn... Que foi?!

**Suigetsu:** - Voce acabou o cap novo, chefinha. Nao acha que tem que postar ele agora nao?! - n.n´ -

**Guriia-chan:** - Sumimassen. - esfrega os olhos - Ohayo, minna! - n.n -

**Suigetsu:** - Gomen ne, minna. Mas a chefinha tava trabalhando muito esses dias e nao tinha tempo nem de ligar o note. Mas aqui estamos nós novam-

**Guriia-chan: **- roncando - Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz...

**Suigetsu:** - o.o´´´ - Sem comentarios! Acho que dá pra voces perceberem que o quanto ela ta cansada. Bom, eu acho melhor a gente começar rapido né?! Quem sabe até o final ela ja acordou! - u.u - Ja nee e ate daqui a pouco.

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_O acesso de Tobi_

_._

Ja nao aguentava mais aquilo: haviam assistido mais de 43 dos 120 episodios da esponja amarela mais querida do fundo do mar (**Suigetsu:** - Nao sou eu que diz isso! - u.u - **Guriia-chan:** Yooosh, Bob Esponja Ruleia! - \o/) - isso sem contar os filmes e os episodios 'bonus'. Olhou para os lados e viu que a maioria dos ninjas da Akatsuki, diferentemente dos outros, nao estavam durmindo.

Konan estava sentada em uma mesa fazendo origamis, que depois de prontos eram ornamentados com jutsus explosivos; Zetsu observava com uma concentraçao sobre-humana, uma mosca voar pelos corredores do QG; Deidara descutia fervorosamente com Sasori algo que ela considerou inutil - arte, argh! - e assim sucessivamente.

Nunca soube de alguem que morreu de tedio, mas ja estava chegando lá. Entao, por impulso, pegou o controle e deslifgou a TV, soltando um _"Vamos acabar logo com isso. Suna não é tão perto assim!"_.

Os moradores do QG congelaram em seus lugares quando viram tal ato. Kisame quase caiu desmaiado, mas foi acudido por um Pein boquiaberto. Temari nao sabia o grande problema que tinha arrumado.

Uma aura negra pode começou a ser sentida naquel lugar. O clima se tornou tao pesado que era quase possivel tocar o odio no ar que emanava de Tobi. Ele se levantou do sofá e a passos lentos foi em direçao a _pecadora_ que ousou desligar a TV enquanto ele assitia seu _tao precioso_ desenho.

Aka's: - ºoº - tremendo -

Deidara: - Voce definitivamente nao devia ter feito isso, un! - O.\) -

Tenten: - Nani?! - acordou quando sentiu o ar ficando mais pesado -

O _pirulito_ parou a tres passos de seu alvo e a encarou com seu unico olho visivel. Temari nunca havia visto algo parecido na vida: era possivel ver a chama da vingança brilhando naquele olho, que por um momento parecia vermelho demais. (**Suigetsu:** - Nossa, a historia ficou tao dramatica de repente! - o.ô - **Guriia-chan:** - Neeeeh?!)

Procurou Shikamaru, pra ver se teria ajuda, mas o viu encostado em uma das paredes, parecendo dormir tranquilamente. Seu leque nao estava ao alcance e eimaginou que naquela situaçao nao poderia fazer movimentos bruscos. Quando voltou seu olhar para o Aka, viu que ele avançava em sua direçao como se quisesse lhe arrancar a cabeça. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. (**Suigetsu:** - O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? - o.o - **Guriia-chan:** - Tcham Tcham Tcham Tchaaaaaam!!!!! - n.n - )

Melhor dizendo, foi quando nada aconteceu: todos estavam parados, literalmente. Tobi parecia estar congelado em seu acesso de furia no meio da sala; os aka's assistiam a _luta_ perplexos (**Suigetsu:** - Isso me faz pensar... **Guriia-chan:** - MILAAAAAGRE! - 8D - **Sugetsu:** - ¬¬´ - Comentarios inuteis sao ignorados automaticamente. **Guriia-chan:** - Hauashuashuahsuahsuhasuahsuhsuhsu - caindo no chao de rir - **Suigetsu:** - Continuando: isso me faz pensar: quem foi o primeiro infeliz a desligar a Tv quando o Tobi tava assistindo? Por que se eles estam assim tao assustados é porque um deles ja fez isso! **Guriia-chan: **- Há mais misterios entre o ceu e a terra do que a gente possa imaginar, meu caro. - pega um charuto e começa a filosofar - **Suigetsu:** - o.ô - Ta né?! Cada coisa. )

Temari observava tudo atonita. Hinata tinha desmaiado em algum momento e estava sendo socorrida por Naruto; Tenten tinha o rosto escondido no peito de Neji, que estava ocupado descutindo com Lee o quao _quente_ era o Fogo da Juventude do pirulito; o Kazekage, que fizia um castelo de cartas, so rolou os olhos com a situaçao e voltou a seu passa-tempo, mas o mais estranho era uma familiar sombra que percorria toda a extensao do comodo.

Shikamaru olhava pra tudo com uma cara de tedio total. Fez um sinal com a cabeça pra Konan, que nem precisou de outra deixa e saiu correndo, parando do lado de Tobi, tentando o acalmar.

Konan: - Calminho, calminho. Temari-san é amiga... - n.n´ - passando a mao na cabeça dele, como se conversasse com um cachorro.

Tobi: - Mas a Temari-san nao deixou Tobi assistir o Bob-kun! - T.x -

Konan: - Mas Tobi is a good boy, nao pode machucar a Temari-san, ne?

Tobi: - Hmph! - vira a cara -

Zetsu: - **Eu sei que voce quer amassar a cara dela todinha**, mas voce é um _good boy_ e nao pode fazer isso, **nem que eu mesmo tenha que te parar**, entendeu? - u.**u** - (**Suigetsu:** - O.O - Tenho medo! - toma seu ovomaltine freneticamente - **Guriia-chan:** - Com essa cara de psicopata, ate eu! - o.o - )

Tobi: - tremendo - H-hai, Zetsu-senpai. Tobi agora quer entregar o seu presente. - n.x -

Deidara: - Entao por que nao entrega logo, un?! - u.\) -

Tobi olha pra baixo indicando que ainda nao podia se mexer. Shikamaru solta seu kage mane sem fala nada,fazendo Tobi cair de cara no chao igual uma jaca, e volta a sua posiçao inicial: encostado na parede, usando as maos de travesseiro, o que indicava que com toda certeza, ele iria voltar a durmir. Temari saiu de seu transe e foi ao encontro do Nara.

Temari: - Shika?!

Shikamaru: - Hn?!

Temari: - Será que voce pode ao menos abrir os olhos pra falar comigo? - u.u -

Shikamaru: - Nao vejo necessidade. - continua de olhos fechados -

Temari: - QUER SABER? EU VOU EMBORA! NAO SEI POR QUE EU TIVE A INFELIZ IDEIA DE VIR AQUI TE AGRADECER E... - é calada quando o Nara lhe tasca um super beijo -

Sakura: - Uhuuuuu! Eu sabia!

Tenten: - Que isso hein, Shikamaru. Voce nao perde tempo!!!

Entre as muitas brincadeiras de seus amigos, uma Temari sem graça se separou de um Shikamaru nada balançado.

Temari: - Por que fez isso?

Shikamaru: - É o unico jeito que eu conheço de te fazer calar a boca. - deu os ombros -

Temari: - ¬¬´´´ - Voce so tem essa disculpa?!

Shikamaru: - Pra que pensar em outra se essa sempre funciona? - deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca, fazendo a Sabaku corar e os amigos zoarem mais ainda.

Temari: - Preguiçoso!

Shikamaru: - Problematica... - se aproxima de novo da loira, dando-lhe outro beijo. (**Suigetsu:** - Chefinha hoje ta de lua... Uma hora ta dramatico demais, outra ta romantico demais... **Guriia-chan:** - no celular - Voce nao acha que ta na hora de voltar nao? - escuta - Esse lance de ferias-premio nao funciona mais! Ou voce volta agora... - escuta - Hum, bom mesmo. E ve se me tras uma lasanha, senpai. Adoro massas! - n.n - desliga o celular e olha pro contra-regra - Disse algo? - ó.ò - **Suigetsu:** - Nao nao. Deixa pra la... - ¬¬ - )

A porta da QG é aberta, atrapalhando toda a cena romantica que ali acontecia. Para a surpresa de todos, Hidan adentra o recinto vestido com uma camisa da seleçao italiana, abraçado com uma loira com pinta de modelo e com uma sacolinha de plastico na mao.

Sasori: - Nani?! - o.õ - Voce nao tinha sido engolido pelo buraco negro que o Pein abriu?!

Kisame: - Onde voce tava esse tempo todo?

O dono de cabelos prateados ignorando os amigos leva a loira em direçao ao sseu quarto, cheio do sorrisos e pedidos de desculpas. Volta e guarda a tal sacolinha na geladeira.

Hidan: - Sim, eu fui engolido pelo buraco negro que o Pein abriu. - diz, sentando no sofa. - E eu estava na Italia, infieis... Bons momentos... - começa a viajar nos proprios pensamentos - (**Suigetsu:** - engasga com o ovomaltine - Era com ele que voce tava falando? **Guriia-chan:** - Ahan! - n.n - **Suigetsu: **- E ele chegou da Italia ta rapido assim? **Guriia-chan:­** - 8D - **Suigetsu:** - E nao me diga que aquilo que ele guardou era... **Guriia-chan:** - 8D²² - **Suigetsu:** - Desisto de entender isso tudo... )

Itachi: - E o que voce tava fazendo esse tempo todo? - ¬/\¬ -

Hidan: - Prefiro nao comentar! - ^.* -

Todos: - ¬¬´´´

Konan: So mais uma perguntinha basica: o que é aquilo que voce guardou na geladeira?

Hidan: - Lasanha!!!

Naruto: - Lasanha? Ergh!

Hidan: - Uma _amiga_ minha me pediu e eu gentilmente trouxe pra ela! - n.n - (**Guriia-chan:** - Yeah! - \o/ - **Suigetsu:** - Sem comentarios! )

Kakuzu: - Ta bonzinho ultimamente, hein?! - contando dinheiro -

Hidan: - Fica calado, seu merda, que eu nao te devo explicaçoes da minha vida!

Tobi: - Agora sim parece mesmo o Hidan-senpai! - n.x -

Pein: - Hei, hei, hei - segura Hidan pelo colarinho, que tentava avançar no Tobi, que por sua vez se escondia atras de Zetsu: - Ja chega voces dois. - u:u -

Hidan: - Hmph. Deixa eu voltar pro quarto. Nao quero deixar Jashin-sama esperando. - faz cara de psicopata e sai.

Pein: - E voce - aponta pra Tobi - entraga o seu presente rapido! - ò:ó -

Tobi: - Hai, Pein-sama. - pega um embrulho todo prateado - Bom, o amigo oculto do Tobi não é de Konoha...

Ino e Tenten - Yeeeeah! - \o/ -

Tobi: - ...e nem é da Akatsuki.

Konan, Kisame, Zetsu e Kakuzu: - Yeaaaah! - \o/ -

Temari: - Nããããããão! - Ç.Ç -

Tobi: - continua como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido - O amigo oculto de Tobi é muito importante na vila do Sasori-senpai.

Deidara: - Como voce é inteligente, un! A unica vila que tinha sobrado era a do Sasori-donno.

Temari: - Importante? Yooosh, me livrei dessa. - empurra Gaara - Vai la, maninho, que o presente é teu!

Tobi entrega o presente ao Kazekage e corre de volta a sala, religando a TV para assistir os ultimos 67 episodios de Bob Esponja.

Uma crise de riso geral se instala na sala, quando Gaara abre o tal chamativo embrulho: dentro havia um conjunto de pazinha e baldinho de praia - brinquedos de areia, logico. (**Guriia-chan: **- Ideia de . Arigato ne! - o/ - )

O Sabaku jogou seu presente em um canto qualquer e voltou sua atençao ao castelo de cartas que estava fazendo. Sabia perfeitamente que aquela risaiada nao ia parar tao cedo e que quando alguem achasse que ja era hora dele entragar seu presente, seria chamado.

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yo minna! Gomen ne, mas vida de universitaria recem-contratada nao é facil.

**Suigetsu:** - Neee?!

**Guriia-chan:** - Mas eu sei que to perdoada ne? To postando um cap novinho pra voces agora e espero que gostem, okay?!

**Suigetsu:** - Vamos aos reviews!

Lala-Hyuuga: **Guriia-chan:** - Nyaaaah, voce adivinhou direitinho o que eu ia colocar nesse capitulo! Ai nem em graça neh?! Brigadinho por ler e deixe mais reviews, onegaiii! - cara de cachorrinho sem dono -

Carollzinha-chan: **Guriia-chan:** - Que bom que voce tambem gostou! - n.n - Pena que o ultimo cao ficou muito curtinho. Mas eu tentei ao maximo compensar nesse! **Suigetsu:** - Carollzinha-chan , McFly ruleia!!! - \o/ - **Guriia-chan:** - Ta ne Suigetsu. Menos, bem menos, quase nada! Nao precisa desse escandalo todo! - ¬¬ - Continuando... Espero que voce goste desse cap e que perdoe a autora baka pela demora!

**Suigetsu:** - Bom, eu acho que é so isso mesmo. At-

DING DONG

**Guriia-chan: **- Pode deixar que eu atendo... Quem pode ser essa hora hein?! - abre a porta - O.O -

**Suigetsu: - **Quem é, chefinha?!

**Guriia-chan:** - Nao acredito... K-k-k.... - cai desmaiada - x.x -

**Suigetsu:** - Por Kami-sama. De novo! - vai ate a porta - O.O - Voce por aqui?! Nao me lembro de voce ta nessa historia...

**???: **- É por isso mesmo que eu vim ate aqui! - fecha o livrinho e poe no bolso -

**Suigetsu:** - Vai ser uma looonga noite... - pega a autora no colo e manda o _convidado_ entrar.

**Suigetsu:** - Ah, lembrei de uma coisa: o proximo cap é um bonus, okay minna?! E ele nao deve demorar muito a sair! - ^^ - Ja nee e reviews, onegaiiii! - n.n -


	8. Capitulo Bonus

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto e cia nao me pertencem. Mas os Hyuuga sao meus novos visinhos! - 8D -**

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yooo!~ - cantando -

**Suigetsu:** - u.u - Affe! Será que eu posso tirar uma folga hoje, chefinha?

**Guriia-chan:** - o.o - Nande?!

**Suigetsu:** - Voce vai ficar tao _melosa_ com essa cap hoje que eu nao sei se aguento... - toma um gole de ovomaltine enquanto ia em direçao a porta -

**Guriia-chan: **- Voce que sabe, Suigetsu. Ah, e ja que voce vai sair, bem que voce poderia passar la no QG da Akatsuki e chamar o Deidara-kun pra vim me fazer companhia, onegai! - n.n -

**Suigetsu:** - parando na metade do passo - Nani?

**Guriia-chan:** - Sabe como é né, Suigetsu. Hoje o Dei-kun ta de folga, ja que o cap foi todo passado aqui e tals... - sorrindo maliciosamente com o ciume do contra-regra -

**Suigetsu: **- voltando - NAO!

**Gurria-chan:** - o.õ -

**Suigetsu: **- sentando do lado da autora - O Deidara é uma má influencia! - u.u -

**Guriia-chan: **- segurando o riso - Resolveu dar uma de otou-san agora é?! - 8D -

**Suigetsu:** - Nao é por que sua segurança que eu sou seu pai, é pelo simples fato de gostar de voce!

**Guriia-chan:** - O.O -

**Suigetsu:** - total e completamente vermelho ao ver que falou demais -

**Guriia-chan:** - tentando dissipar a atmosfera hiper tensa que se formou _de repente_ - Bom, eu acho que é melhor a gente ir pro cap, nee?! - sem resposta - ¬¬ - Eu acho que so tenho que acrescentar uma coisinha antes da gente começar: _ele é tao kawaiiiii!_ - começa a sonhar com o _visitante_ - *-* -

**Suigetsu:** - Eu nao disse?! - ò.ó -

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Capitulo Especial_

_Visita(s) Inesperada(s)_

Guriia-chan POV's - ON

_Itaiiii! Com certeza com essa dor, eu devo ter batido com a cabeça bem ate demais. Mas por que eu bati com a cabeça?!_

_E por Kami-sama, _por que eu to vendo tudo preto_??!!_

_Ah, esse zumbido chato que eu to escutando sao vozes! E elas tao começando a fazer algum sentido! E graças a Kami-sama eu começo a ver. Vamos combinar que é so uma luz que ta me cegando mais do que me ajudando, mas pelo menos ja é alguma coisa!_

_- Minha culpa?!_

_- Nao, minha! Fui eu que apareci na porta dela de repente, ne?!_

_- Mas eu nao fiz nada ainda!_

_- Voce diz ainda?! Depois dessa voce ainda ta querendo fazer alguma coisa?!_

_- N-nao... Eu so vim conversar!!!_

_- Hmph, sei..._

_Por que será que eles tao gritando tanto?! E eu nem sei quem sao _eles_!_

Gurria-chan POV's - OFF

Gurria-chan: - Será que voces podem falar um pouquinhos mais baixo?! - passando a mao nas temporas -

Suigetsu: - Gomen ne, chefinha.

??? - Gomenassai...

Guriia-chan: - Ahn... - vira pro lado e da de cara com o _visitante­_ - O.O - K-k-k...

Suigetsu: - Ah, nao. Da um tempo ne, chefinha. Desmaiar de novo nao... - leva uma sapatada - Itaiii! - T.T -

Guriia-chan: - Calado! - vira de novo para o lado - K-k-kakashi...

Kakashi: - Hn... - fecha o livrinho - Hai, Guriia-sama.

Guriia-chan: - _Guriia-sama..._ - suspira - *-* -

Suigetsu sai da sala pisando duro, entra em seu quarto e bati a porta. (**Guriia-chan:** - Parou, parou, parou! - o.o - Desde quando voce tem um quarto na minha casa?! **Suigetsu: **- vestindo uma estranha roupa quadriculada, quando direito a boina e um cachimbo - Elementar, minha cara chefinha. Nós dois trabalhamos muito tempo juntos e as vezes ate tarde da noite. Entao eu tomei a liberdade de ter um lugar reservado para a minha pessoa aqui. - poe o cachimbo na boca - **Guriia-chan: **- ¬¬´ - Sem comentarios... E tira essa roupa por que voce ta ridiculo! **Suigetsu:** - Ç.Ç - sai deprimido -)

Kakashi: - õ.\\ -

Guriia-chan: - encostada na porta - Suigetsu? - silencio - Suigetsuuuu? - silencio² - Aff... - ¬¬ -

A autora volta pro sofá onde estava originamente deitada ao lado de Kakashi, que observava toda a cena intrigado.

Kakashi: - O que aconteceu com ele?! - O.\\ -

Guriia-chan: - ¬¬´´´ - Nao sei... Ele sempre fica assim quando alguem vem me visitar...

Kakashi: - Bom, já que estamos sozinhos... - chega mais perto da autora - Tem algo que eu quero saber, _Guriia-sama_. - diz as ultimas palavras bem melosamente, fazendo a autora se arrepiar de cima a baixo -

Guriia-chan: "_Foco Guriia, foco. Mas ele é tao kawaiiiii!_" - H-hai, Kakashi-sensei. O que voce quer?! - levanta do sofa e faz o outro cair de cara nas almofadas - (**Suigetsu:** - Yoooosh! Dá-lhe, chefinha. Isso mesmo, nao se deixe levar. - ol - **Guriia-chan: **- Será que da pra voce parar de torcer como se tivessse vendo uma luta de boxe?! - ¬¬ - **Suigetsu: **- Gomen... )

Kakashi: - x.\\ - É uma coisa muito seria...

Guriia-chan: - O.O -

A porta da sala é aberta de repente, fazendo com a autora pulasse de susto, diferente de seu convidado, que permanecia quieto no mesmo lugar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

??? - Oe, Kakashi... Voce nao começou a _reuniao_ sem a gente, nee?!

??? - Eu espero que nao... Nunca o perdoarei por ter disfrutado mais tempo que eu dessa ilustre presença. (?)

Kakashi: - Gomenassai Godaime-sama, Jiraiya-senpai. Mas eu tinha de tirar essa historia a limpo o mais rapido possivel.

Tsunade: - Eu entendo, Kakashi. Mas voce sabe que nós estamos tao sentindos quanto voce, nesse assunto.

Jiraiya: - vai ate onde a autora está encolhida e lhe da um beijo na mao - Jiraiya, a seu dispor! - olhar sedutor (?) (**Suigetsu: **- Eu ia ficar calado, mas nao consegui... **Guriia-chan:** - Que foi agora? - ¬¬ - **Suigetsu:** - Voce chama isso de _olhar sedutor_...? Por Kami-sama, me deu ate arrepios! Ergh! **Guriia-chan:** - Me surpreenderia se voce tivesse gostado! - 8D - E ate que o Ero-sennin é meio ajeitadinho, nao acha?! - n.n - **Suigetsu:** - indo embora - **Guriia-chan: **- lol -)

Guriia-chan: - Na-na-naniiii?! - O.O - tremendo -

Kakashi: - Essa investida nao funciona com ela, Jiraiya-senpai! - u.\\ -

Tsunade: - ò.ó - Vamos parar com a palhaçada e ir direto ao assunto?! Eu tenho muito o que fazer la em Konoha e nao posso ficar longe por muito tempo!

Shizune: - Isso mesmo, Guriia-chan. Nós todos temos um assunto muito importante para tratar com voce! - n.n -

Guriia-chan: - Da onde foi que ela saiu?! - o.ô -

Suigetsu abre a porta do quarto, dá com a sala cheia de gente e encolhida la no canto estava uma autora que tremia descontroladamente.

Suigetsu: - NANI? Que bagunça é essa aqui?!

Ele vai ate a autora e a ajuda a se recompor. Pega cadeiras para todos os _convidados_ e se senta no sofá, ao lado da autora que ainda tinha o olhar meio vidrado, não acreditando que aquele povo todo estava ali, em sua sala, querendo falar com ela. Ero-sennin mandava olhares galanteadores para ela na mesmo proporçao que recebia de raiva do contra-regra.

Tsunade: - Bom, vamoa ao assunto entao... Guriia, chegou aos nossos ouvidos que voce esta dando uma festa...

Guriia-chan: - H-hai, Tsunade-sama! - o.o -

Jiraiya: - E que todos os Akatsuki's estao nela, alem dos melhores ninjas de Konoha e o Kazekage e sua irma...

Guriia-chan: - Hai, Ero-sennin...

Jiraiya: - o.ó - Até voce com essa historia?!

Guriia-chan: - Gomen ne. É a convivencia com o Naruto...

Kakashi: - Foco Jiraiya. Lembre-se o por que de estarmos aqui! - u.\\ -

Shizune: - E nós so temos uma pergunta, Guriia-chan...

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune: - Por que nós nao fomos convidados?! - Ç.Ç -

Guriia-chan: - ¬¬ -

Suigetsu: - Nande?! Essa bagunça toda só por isso?! - o.õ -

Tsunade: - Voce diz isso por que está aqui, participando ativamente da situaçao...

Kakashi: - Eu queria tanto ganhar um presente tambem! - T.T -

Guriia-chan: - consolando o Hatake - Esse é o unico motivo pra eu nao ter chamados voces, minna!

Shizune: - Como assim, Guriia-chan? - o.õ -

Guriia-chan: - Chamar voce pra participar de um _Amigo Oculto_ nao ia ter a menor graça...

Suigetsu: - Seus presentes sao tao ridiculamente faceis, que nao valia a pena chamar voces...

Tsunade: - _Nao valia a pena_??? - ò.ó -

Guriia-chan: - N-nao é is-isso, Hokage-sama. É por que seria muito facil saber o que voce iriam ganhar, so isso! - n.n´´´ -

A autora senta de novo no sofá com as maos nos joelhos, respira fundo e começa a explicaçao.

Guriia-chan: - Vamos la entao... Vou começar com voce, Tsunade-sama: com toda a certeza que eu tenho, o seu presente seria, aproximadamente, umas 20 garafas de sakê...

Jiraiya: - E o pior é que ela ta certa, Tsunade.

BAM - Jiraiya voa com o soco desferido pela Hokage.

Guriia-chan: - o.o - Continuando... O Ero-sennin ganharia um _"vale uma semana de graça nas termas publicas de Konoha"_, ou algo parecido.

Jiraiya aparece de novo na sala. So que agora um grande galo esta presente em sua cabeça.

Jiraiya: - Perfect Presente!!! - T.T -

Suigetsu: - A Shizune-san, por exemplo, ganharia o Iruka! - toma seu ovomaltine despreocupado -

Shizune: - vermelha igual um pimentao -

* * *

_Em algum lugar de Konoha..._

_Iruka: - Atchimmmm! _

_Todos os alunos saem da sala correndo e gritando desesperados._

_Konohamaru: - O.O - É gripe suína!!!!!!!! - e sai da sala praticamente voando - _

* * *

Guriia-chan: - E para concluir: Kakashi... - *-* -

O Hatake tira os olhos de sua _cultural_ leitura e fita a autora de um jeito que a faz arrepiar ate o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Guriia-chan: - Kakashi-senpai, o seu presente era o mais ridiculamente facil de todos: a coleçao completa do _Icha Icha_, autografada pelo proprio Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: - 8D - pose _nice guy_ - apanha - Itaiiii!

Tsunade: - Ja basta o Gai e o Lee com essa palhaçada! - ò.ó -

Shizune: - Tsunade-sama!

Kakashi: - T.\\-Mas so por que era facil de saber o que era, nao quer dizer que nao precisava nos convidar...

Guriia-chan: - Sumimassen minna. Eu nao pensei que voces se importasse tanto assim...

Kakashi: - _Icha Icha_...- Ç.\\ -

Jiraiya: - _Termas_... - Ç.Ç -

Shizune: - _Iruka_... - Ç.Ç -

Tsunade: - _Sake_... - Ç.Ç -

Guriia-chan e Suigetsu: - ¬¬´-

Suigetsu: - olha pra um relogio invisivel no seu pulso - O.O - Já é tao tarde assim?! Acho que ta na hora de voces irem embora, nee?!

Os quatro se olham e, vendo que a batalha esta perdida, levantam e vao em direçao a porta.

Guriia-chan: - Gomen, gomen ne?! Mas eu prometo que nao esqueço de voce na proxima, okay?!

Com cara de derrotados, eles vao embora, deixando uma autora-baka com o K3 apertado e um contra-regra com cara de poucos amigos.

Guriia-chan: - _Kakashi-kuuun..._ - sussurando - i.i -

Suigetsu: - Affe... - --´ - Esse seu lance com os personagens do sexo masculino ja ta me dando nos nervos... -

Guriia-chan: - Que culpa eu tenho se o Kakashi é lindo daquele jeito... Ou o Shikamaru... Ou o Gaara... - começa a viajar me pensamentos -

Suigestu: - Eu nao sou obrigado a ouvir isso...! - ò.ó -

A autora senta do lado do _nervosinho_ e lhe da um beijo estalado na buchecha.

Guriia-chan: - Eu ja disse como voce fica lindo quando ta nervoso, Sui-kun?! - n.n -

Suigestu: - Na-na-nani?! - ¢.¢ - corado -

Gurria-chan: - levanta sai dando pulinhos pela casa, parando na porta da cozinha - Sabe Suigetsu, acho que simplesmente _eu nao sou boa o suficiente sem voce¹..._ - e entra na cozinha -

Suigetsu: - O.O - ... - tenta, mas nao consegui dizer nada -

Guriia-chan: - volta com dois copos cheios de limonada na mao -

Suigetsu: - O.O - ainda sem conseguir falar nada -

Guriia-chan: - õ.o - Ta ne?! - pega um papel e começa a escrever -

_"Suigetsu, essa sua cara de assustado ja tava me dando nos nervos,_

_enato eu fui continuar a historia la no meu quarto._

_P.S.: tem um copo de limonada em cima da mesa pra voce,_

_ve se para de tomar ovomaltine, senao daqui a uns tempos voce vai estar igual a uma bola._

_Quando voce acordar desse _transe_, me chama._

_E ve se nao demora._

_G."_

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Yoooosh, minna. Ta ai o cap novinho pra vcs!!!

**Suigetsu**: - O.O -

**Guriia-chan:** - ¬¬ - Ah, nao... Voce ja tinha 'superado' isso...

**Suigetsu:** - Mas eu nunca me acustumei com isso... Chefinha, voce disse que gosta de mim!!! - *-* -

**Guriia-chan**: - Eu sabia que devia ter ficado calada! - ¬¬ -

**Suigetsu:** - Mas chefinha, se voce gosta de mim e eu gosto de voce... - *-* -

**Guriia-chan:** - Vamos aos reviews nee?! - mudando totalmente de assunto - n.n´ -

**Suigetsu:** - Guriia-sama, juntar o util ao agradavel é tao facil... - chegando perto -

**Guriia-chan:** - Reviews, Suigetsu. Reviews... - o.o -

Lala-Hyuuga:** Guriia-chan: - **Gostei quando voce indagou isso no cap seis. E como o Tobi é sempre o mais lerdo, ele bem que podia ter uma aura maligna ai debaixo neh?! - n.n - E que bom que voc gostou! Continua lendo e mandando reviews, onegai! - implora -

Temaris2SShika: **Guriia-chan: - **Nyaaaah! Voce viu, voce viu. Era o Kakashi-senpai siiim! - *-* - Aaaaah, voce nao sabe qual é a sensaçao de ter ele pertinho assim.... - sonhando - E Shika-kun, nao dá uma de Suigetsu ai nao viu. Nao fica com ciumes, por a gente pode falar, mas no final nossa K3 é so seus...! - n.n - silencio - Ta, eu esperava um escandalo do Sui-kun agora, mas deixa pra la! - ¬¬´ - Que bom que voce gosta da fic, isso é muito importante pra essa autora-baka. Receber elogios é sempre bom! - 8D - Arigatou gozaimasu!

Angel of the Red Sand:** Guriia-chan: - **Que bom que voce está gostando!!!! Mas eu tive que te decepcionar nesse cap. Nao teve presente! - T.T - Mas foi por uma boa causa, ne?! - n.n - Prometo que no proximo seus desejos serao realizados!!! - 8D -

**Guriia-chan:** - Suigetsu?!

**Suigetsu:** - Hn...

**Guriia-chan:** - Daijoubu?!

**Suigetsu:** - Voce quer mesmo saber?! - da uma golada na limonada - Nao!

**Guriia-chan:** - o.õ -

**Suigetsu:**- Voce fica falando que gosta do Suigetsu, que isso, que aquilo, mas so fica me rejeitando, oras. - Y.Y -

**Guriia-chan:** - Gomenassai... - batendo os indicadores - É que...

**Suigetsu:** - Nao vem fazer cosplay da Hinata nao! - ò.ó -

**Guriia-chan:** - O.O - Acho que essa nao é a melhor hora pra gente discutir isso!

**Suigetsu:** - Hmph... Voce so nao quer admitir que gosta de mim pra todo mundo! - u.u -

**Guriia-chan:** - ignorando completamente o contra-regra - Bom, minna, ultimo recado:

¹: _frase by Lovely Complex. Pra quem nunca assitiu, eu recomendo. Pra quem ja assistiu, parabens, voce tem um otimo gosto! - 8D -_

**Suigetsu:** - Ja nee, minna!!! - o/ - vira pra autora, que saia à francesa - Volta aqui que o nosso papo ainda nao terminou! - e sai correndo atras dela -


	9. Presentes? 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas ele nao vai si importar se eu pegar eles emprestado so um pouquinho, neh?!

* * *

**Suigetsu:** - Yoo minaa-san~!

**Guriia-chan:** - Ta alegrinho hoje, nao!

**Suigetsu:** - To sim... - 8D - Tem um tempao que a gente nao aparece por aqui. To feliz de rever todo mundo!!!

**Guriia-chan:** - Eu tambem, eu tambem...! - n.n - E eu acho que a gente nao tem que ficar inrolando hoje. Vamos a fic!

**Suigetsu:** - Yoosh! - toma um gole de ovomaltine - Ate daqui a pouco! - o/

* * *

_Amigo Oculto_

_Presentes? - Volume 4 -_

Gaara brincava (?) tranquilamente com um montinho de areia, enquanto os outros ainda riam de seu tao ineperado presente. Até que alguem resolver interrompe-lo.

Naruto: - Yo, Gaara. Vem logo falar quem é seu amigo oculto, dattebayo. Eu to com fome...

Gaara: - Yare, nao era voce que agora mesmo tava se contorcendo no chao de tanto rir?! - **u.u** -

Naruto: - coçando a nuca - Feh, mas meu estomago fala mais alto...! - n.n -

Gaara: - Ta bom... - chega junto dos outros amigos que estavam ja sentados na mesa redonda. - Bom, meu amigo oculto é um completo idiota...

Sasori: - O Tobi ja foi! - diz, com certa sinceridade -

Tobi - T.T - Sasori-senpai é mal com Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!!!

Ino: - Vamos parar com a palhaçada nee?! E diz logo, palito de fosforo quem voce tirou!

Gaara: - Ninguem ti merece viu, oxigenada... - **u.u**´´´ -

Ino: - Oxigenada é a ...[censurado] - ò.ó -

Shikamaru: - Yare, yare... Voces dois vao acabar casando... - diz, fazendo sua antiga colega de time corar, sem nem ao menos tirar a cara de tedio de seu rosto - (**Guriia-chan:** - Rostinho esse muito lindo, diga-se de passagem...! - *.* - **Suigetsu:** - Oe, chefinha, eu to aqui...! **Guriia-chan:** - So estou fazendo um comentario pertinente, Suigetsu. So isso! - n.n - **Suigetsu:** - Seeeei!)

Gaara: - ignorando totalmente o comentario do outro - Meu amigo oculto é o Lee...!

Sakura: - Aaaaah, o outro idiota! - diz, batendo a mao na testa -

Lee: - Sakura-chaaaan... - Y.Y -

Gaara: - Faça bom uso. - diz, entragando um pequeno pacote - _E se possivel que seja agora_ - completa em pensamento.

Quando Lee abre o presente, ve um frasco onde se lia: _Valium_. (**Suigetsu:** - uashuahsuahsuashuashuashaushaush - cai da cadeira de tanto rir - **Guriia-chan:** - enxugando as lagrimas - Pra quem nao sabe o que é _Valium_, aqui vai uma breve explicaçao. _"Valium é um medicamento usado para o tratamento de transtornos de ansiedade, no caso de Rock Lee, serve como um tranquilizante, algo que vai fazer com que seu _Fogo da Juventude_ queime mais devagar...!_)

Todos agradeceram ao Sabaku como se ele tivessse salvado o dia (**Suigetsu:** - Frase totalmente _Meninas Super Poderosas_ - toma seu ovomatine - **Guriia-chan**: - Neeeh?!) Só o coitado do Lee que nao entendeu, e enquanto todos estavam ainda em cima do Sabaku, ele fazia uma note mental de dividir seu precioso presente com seu tao amado Gai-sensei.

Lee: - Bom, minna-san. Acho que é a minha vez.

Todos: - O.O - Todos se assutam ao ver que a coisa verde sua na mesa e fazia sua tao tipica pose de nice guy.

Temari: - Coisa horrorosa... - o.ó -

Shikamaru: - Ele consegue ser mais problematico que voce, problematica...

Temari: - Nao vou nem comentar o assunto... - ò.ó -

Lee: - Antes de dizer quem é o meu amigo oculto, quero fazer um convite: sinta-se ele a vontade de queimar seu Fogo da Juventude comigo...

Tenten e Ino: - _"Que nao seja eu, que nao seja eu..."_- as duas pensavam juntas, como um mantra.

Lee: - Sem mais delongas, meu amigo oculto é o Kisame-kun! - dito isso, Lee da salta da mesa, dando um duplo twist carpado e cai em pé do lado de Kisame. (**Suigetsu:** - Nooooossa, ele teve aula com a Daiane dos Santos?! **Guriia-chan:** - Nem vo comentar... - ¬¬ )

Kisame: - O.O - Coisa esquista...

Lee: - Toma seu presente... - entrega - Eu pensei que voce gostaria de ter um parente - mesmo que distante - com voce...! - pose de nice guy.

Kisame: - pega o aquario - Um peixinho dourado?! Eu sou parente de um _peixinho dourado_?! - o.õ -

Lee: - Nao?! - o.o - vira para o lado - Itachi-kun, voce nao me disse que ele era um peixe?!

Itachi: - segurando o riso - Eu posso ter me enganado...!

Todos: - ¬¬´ -

Kisame: - se recuperando - Ja que é a minha vez, deixa eu me apressar.. - pega um embrulho com um formato meio que aparente debaixo da mesa - Minha amiga oculta é de Konoha...

Tenten, Ino e Hinata: - Y.Y -

Temari: - Yoshiii! - pulando -

Kisame: - Continuando... Nao foi so eu que procurei ajuda para comprar o meu presente - olha de esguela pra Sakura, que finge estar apreciando a decoraçao do teto (?) - É voce, Ino-chan!

Ino pega o presente quase que obrigada. O que quer que fosse, nao seria bom, vindo de alquem que é azul... (**Suigetsu:** - Heeeeei! **Guriia-chan:** - O que foi?! **Suigetsu: **- EU sou azul!!! - Y.Y - **Guriia-chan:** - Nem é Suigetsu... - chega perto dele - Olha, depende da luz. - passa a mao na buchacha dele - **Suigetsu:** - suspira com o toque - **Guriia-chan** - ve que esta indo longe de mais e volta pro lugar - Nee?! Continuando...)

Qual ela abre o tal embrulho, dá de cara com um ursinho de pelucia. Tudo bem que ela teria amado o presente, se ele nao tivesse formato de porco!

Ino: - Eu ma-to vo-ce!!! - olhos ardendo em chamas -

Kisame: - M-mas vo-ce nao-o gosto-u I-ino-chan?! A S-sakura-chan que me d-deu a ide-a... - disse, ja correndo desesperao so pelo olhar maligno que a loira tinha -

Ino: - Entao foi voce, nao é testuda?! - disse, se virando lentamente, com um aura negra em volta de si -

Sakura: - Eu?! - o.o - Que isso... Ja mais eu iria fazer uma coisa dessas... - segura o riso -

Ino pula no pescoço da amiga e as duas começam a rolar no chao. Nisso, todos os meninos fizeram uma rodinha em volta, tirando notas dos bolsos.

Gaara: - 20 na Ino!

Sasuke: - Eu topo. 20 na Sakura!

Shikamaru: - Nossa, aquilo é um monte de cabelo?! - aponta um montinho rosa no chao -

Neji: - Eu que é, viu Nara... - o.o - Elas sao perigosas.

Shikamaru: - Nem me diga. Ainda bem que a Temari nao ta no meio. Ia ser muito problematico teer de cuidar dela depois...

Temari: - Ow Shika, que bonitinho.

Shika: - corado - Humph

Sem que ninguem visse, Kakazu pega o dinheiro das apostas de cima da mesa, enquanto os outros estavam _preocupados_ demais com as duas que se embrenhavam no chao.

* * *

**Guriia-chan:** - Cabô! Mas um cap ai prontinho.

**Suigetsu:** - Ate quando aquelas duas vao ficar ali, hein?!

**Guriia-chan:** - Sei la...- dando os ombros -

**Suigetsu:** - Voce nao liga nao?! - o.o -

**Guriia-chan:** - Eu nao, adoro ver sangue!!! - olha psicopata - Alem do mais, se a Ino perder, o Gaara-sama fica solteiro...!!! - *-* -

**Suigetsu: - **ò.ó -

**Guriia-chan: - **Aff... Voce nem sabe brincar... Vamos aos reviews!

Carollzinha-chan: **Guriia-chan: **- Voce viu, voce viu?! Era sim o Kakashi-sama!!!! Aaaaah, bons momentos... - suspiro - **Suigetsu:** - Aff! - ¬¬ - **Guriia-chan:** - total e completamente corada - Entao...er...sabe... **Suigetsu:** - O que foi, chefinha?! - le a review - Aaaaah... Carollzinha-chan está certa mais uma vez... Eu e a chefinha estamo-

**Guriia-chan:** - com a mao na boca do contra-regra - CALADO! - se recompoe - Bem continuando... **Suigetsu:** - E ela ainda me acha fofo! - n.n - Que linda voce, Carollzinha-chan!!! **Guriia-chan:** - Acha ela linda, nao é?! - Ç.Ç - vai embora entao e fica com ela... - **Suigetsu:** - Guriia-sama nao precisa ficar assim... - limpa as lagrimas da autora - **Guriia-chan:** - sai de perto do contra-regra - Coninuando...vol.2... Que bom que voce gostou do cap, Carollzinha-chan! Fazemos o melhor que podemos! - n.* -

Lala-Hyuuga: **Suigetsu:** - Ah, nao. Mas uma pra falar daquele traste chamado Kakashi. Nao vou deixar voce escrever aqui... - segurando a autora - Pode ir saindo, esse voce nao responde...

**Guriia-chan:** - Affe, Suigetsu. Deixa de ser estraga prazeres... - ¬¬ -

**Suigetsu:** - Nao vou nem comentar o assunto. - toma um gole de limonada -

_BRIIIIIING_

**Guriia-chan:** - Pode deixar que eu atendo. Moshi moshi?!

_- Guriia-chan?! É a Priih._

**Guriia-chan:** - Yo, Priih-chan. Como voce está?!

**Suigetsu: ­**- Manda um beijo pra ela, por mim, onegai! - n.n -

**Guriia-chan:** - ¬¬ - Priih-chan, o Suigetsu ta te mandado um abraço.

_- Ah, que lindo. Manda um super beijo pra ele!_

**Guriia-chan:** - _Que intimidade é essa desses dois hein?! - _Suigetsu, ela ta mando outro pra voce... - ¬¬ -

**Suigetsu:** - n.n - Fala pra ela que-

**Guriia-chan:** - Eu nao sou pombo correio! - diz, com as buchechas vermelhas de raiva -

**Suigetsu:** - Ta bom, gomen, chefinha!

_- Guriia-chan, eu to interrompendo alguma coisa?!_

**Guriia-chan:** - Que isso, Priih-chan, bobagem! - n.n´ -

_- Ah, que bom, é que eu queria saber se o Suigetsu ta livre hoje... Sabe com é neh?!_

**Suigetsu:­ **- Eu ouvi isso! - 8D -

**Guriia-chan:** - NAO...quer dizer, nao, Priih-chan. A gente ta com muito trabalho aqui sabe e o Suigetsu ta muito ocupado...aqui...comigo!

_- Ah, sei... Entao ta bom, depois a gente se fala! Ja nee!_

**Guriia-chan:** - Ja! - e deliga o telefone -

**Suigetsu:** - lendo uma folhas - O.O - Agora que eu lembrei de uma coisa!!!

**Guriia-chan:** - _Ainda bem que ele nem prestou atençao no final da conversa!!! Ufa!_ - Que foi?! -o.õ -

**Suigetsu:** - lendo o papel em voz alta - _"[...] Guriia-chan: - Sabe Suigetsu, acho que simplemente eu nao sou boa o suficiente sem voce... [...]"_

**Guriia-chan:** - dando uma de Hinata (le-se vermelha igual um pimentao) - ... -

**Suigetsu:** - Isso me lembra que nós dois temos um assunto inacabado...

**Guriia-chan:** - ... - batendo os indicadores -

**Suigetsu:** - Sabe, Guriia-sama... - senta do lado da autora - Eu sempre gostei de voce!

- OBS.: momento super hiper mega master romantico -

**Guriia-chan: - **com a cabeça meio de lado, encarando aqueles olhos roxos - E..eu a-cho q-

**Suigetsu:** - Nao pecisa dizer nada. - chega perigosamente perto - Eu ja sei, mesmo voce tentando esconder esse tempo todo... - alisa o rosto da autora com a ponta dos dedos -

**Guriia-chan:** - _Kami-sama, quando foi que o Suigetsu se tornou tao serio?! E por que parece que minhas pernas viraram gelatina?!_ - inclina a cabeça em direçao a mao do outro e fecha os olhos - Suigetsu... - diz quase que inaudivelmente -

KISSU

Suigetsu acaba com a distancia que havia entre os dois, selando-os em um beijo totalmete apaixonado. Se separaram algum tempo depois, o maldito ar faltava em seus pulmoes...

**Suigetsu:** - Gurria-chan?! - chama, fazendo carinhos no cabelo da autora -

**Guriia-chan:** - abraçada com o contra-regra - Hn...?!

**Suigetsu:** - Voce quer namorar comigo?!

**Guriia-chan:** - olha pra cima e ve aqueles orbes perfeitos a encarando com uma profundidade que ela poderia jurar que ele estava vendo sua alma pelos olhos. Como resposta, dessa vez, ela acabou com a distancia entre os dois -

A porta é aberta de repente e os dois dao um pulo, levantado de susto do sofá.

**Deidara:** - Yoo, Guriia-sama~! Eu vim te ver hoje, un. E olh- - parou de repente, ao ver que seu motivo para a visita e o esquisitao do seu lado estavam de maos dadas - Mas o que é isso, un?! - ò.\) -

**Guriia-chan:** - O.O -

**Suigetsu:** - O que é isso eu que digo! Como voce vai entrando na casa dos outros assim?! - sem soltar a sua mao -

**Deidara:** - Eu nao acredito! - T.\) - Guriia-sama, por que voce está de mao dada com ele, un?!

**Guriia-chan:** - solta a mao do contra-regra e vai de encontro ao chorao - diga-se de passagem lindo - que esta parado na porta - Gomen ne, Dei-kun. Mas o Suigetsu é meu namorando.

**Suigetsu:** - 8D -

**Deidara:** - Nande? Nande? - Y.\) -

**Guriia-chan:** - Por que eu o amo, Dei-kun. - diz, passando a mao naquela cabeleira loira -

**Suigetsu e Deidara:** - NANI?!** - **O.O - O.\) -

**Guriia-chan:** - É isso mesmo, Dei-kun, eu o amo. - vira o rosto - Eu te amo, seu idiota. Pronto, falei.

Suigetsu que ate entao estava atonito, abriu um largo sorriso e foi de encontro a sua namorada, que largou um loiro soluçante no chao e abraçou o mais novo namorado.

**Suigetsu:** - Aishiteru... - passando a mao no rosto da autora -

**Guriia-chan:** - E eu nao queria nada menos que isso! - ^.^ -

**Deidara:** - Aaaaah, façam me o favor... - diz, virando o rosto - Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou é embora. Nao sou obrigado a ficar vendo isso.

E Deidara vai embora, deixando o mais novo casal d namorados sozinhos, que nem perceberam a ausencia dos outro, enquanto trocavam juras de amor eterno.!

**Guriia-chan:** - se separa do namorado, que reclama - Hey, espera um pouquinho! - vira de lado - Yo minna-san. Enato é isso! Ja estamos indo e ate o proximo cap! Kissus e Ja nee!

**Suigetsu:** - Ja! - a volta a abraçar a namorada e... [censurado por ser meloso demais! ]


	10. Presentes? 5

_Amigo Oculto_

_- Presentes? – Vol. 5 -_

Depois de muitos tapas, socos, chutes, pontapés, jutsus de tudo quando é jeito, as duas se encontravam ofegantes. Uma cheia de arranhões estava deitada no chão; a outra tinha uma mecha do cabelo um pouco mais curta do que o resto, mas tinha um semblante vitorioso e estava de pé, olhando a outra com desdém.

(**Suigetsu:** - Tenho medo! **Guriia:** - Deixa de ser bobo, rapaz! – 8D – O que são uns pontapés bem dados?! –cara de psicopata- **Suigetsu: **- Neeeeh?!)

Gaara: - Pagando! – **8**D –

Sasuke: - Umph... – disse de cara virada, tirando uma notinha de 20 do bolso.

Sakura: - Se não fosse esse seu jutsu mental você is ter visto só, sua _porca_. – disse ferozmente, sendo ajudada pelo Uchiha a se levantar.

Ino: - Ahan viu, _testuda_. Admita: _I'm the best_!

Naruto: – Olha, minna. A Ino é uma poliglota, 'ttebayo!

Todos: - O.O –

(**Guriia:** - Jamais imaginei que a anta do Naruto saberia uma palavra dessas... **Suigetsu:** - correndo de um lado para o outro – É o fim Fo muuuundo! É o fim do muuuuundo! **Guriia: **- Exagerado! - ¬¬ -)

- _Ei, psiu, beijo me liga_

_Eu to curtindo a noite_

_Te encontro na saída _

Tenten remexia desesperadamente em sua bolsa, procurando o celular que tocava ruidosamente. Quando achou, deu um suspiro de alivio.

Tenten: - Toma Neji, é o seu... – disse, entregando o aparelho ao namorado.

(**Suigetsu:** - Sabia que você ia aprontar uma dessas... - ;D – **Guriia: **-cara mais lavada do mundo- Eu?! – o.ô – Oh, eu não fiz nada! – desliga a chamada de seu celular e o guarda no bolso -)

Todos: - o.õ –

Neji: - Hãn... er... Arigatou. – disse, o rosto em vermelho vivo enquanto lia no visor o nome de sua _chamada perdida_.

Konan: - Bom, eu acho que a gente jaa pode continuar agora, nee?! Era a vez de quem mesmo?!

Ino já se encontrava de pé, com todos os pares de olhos em volta da mesa presos em seu rosto e no estranho embrulho em um papel cor-de-rosa chamativo que ela tinha em mãos.

Ino: - Bom, o meu amigo oculto é um renegado...

Itachi: - Hmmmmm... – olhar hiper-mega-master pervertido –

(**Guriia:** - desmaia – x.x – **Suigetsu:** - ò.ó -)

Corpo feminino da festa: - suspiro –

Corpo masculino da festa: - Affe! - ¬¬ -

Ino: - pernas moles que nem gelatina – ...e infelizmente não é o Itachi-kun... – diz fazendo beicinho – suspira – É você Zetsu!!!

A Yamanaka passa o presente pelo outro por cima da mesa e cada lado do corpo dele tinha uma reação deferente.

Zetsu: - Arigato, Ino. **E eu espero que seja um corpo**, mesmo sabendo que caberia nessa caixa, **mas a fome não deixa a gente pensar direito**... – o.**o – **E ele ficou lá, divagando sozinho, enquanto aqueles que ainda não o conheciam tão bem, ficavam cada vez mais assustados com essa sua _personalidade_.

Mas ao abrir o presente, quase todos os ninjas caíram pra trás: ela dera um regador de presente ao _verde/preto-nin_. Gotas de 3 litros surgiam na cabeça de todos.

Sasori: - Só podia ser a loira...

Deidara: - E o que você tem contra os loiros, un?! – ò.\) –

Sasori: - Nada, nada... – e sai andando...

Zetsu: - Bom, eu acho que é a minha vez, **mesmo eu não me importando muito com isso. **Meu amigo oculto é muito bom em armas e eu achei que o meu presente seria de bom grado**, esperando eu que ela tenha intelecto suficiente para apreciá-las.**

Naruto: - _"Ela"_, ttebayo?! Só pode ser a Tenten – respondeu e acrescentou aos sussurros – _A louca armada, dattebayo!_

Tenten foi feliz e saltitante parar ao lado de _organo-nin _(**Suigetsu: **- Ta gostando de inventar nome pro tadinho do Zetsu nee?! – 8D – **Guriia: **- Sempre e sempre!!! )

Zetsu entra para a achocolatada (?) um embrulho em papel amarelo transparente, onde se podia ver um conjunto de kunais, todas gravadas com as letras _MT._

Tenten: - Bom, arigato, Zetsu-_kun. (__**Suigetsu:**__ - _toma um gole de limonada balançando negativamente a cabeça – Mulher é tudo interesseira mesmo nee?! **Guriia: - **ò.ó – Nani??? **Suigetsu:** - Na-nada não, chefinha. – olha pra janela – O tempo ta bom hoje nee?! Será que chove?! – n.n´´´- **Guriia:** - Hmph!) E eu acho que agora é a minha vez... Então, meu amigo oculto também é um renegado... ou melhor: _uma renegada!_ E já que não tem surpresa nenhuma, já que a única mulher que _ruleia_ na Aka é a Konan-san, meu presente é dela.

Konan se levanta e dá a volta na mesa, onde é recebida por Tenten que lhe da um abraço caloroso (**Guriia:** - Pelo menos ainda a gente civilizada naquela organização... **Suigetsu: **- Que de _organizada_ mesmo não tem nada!!! – u.u - **Guriia: **- Nee?!)

Todos olharam assustados quando ouviram o _baque_ seco de algo indo de encontro à mesa e estranharam quando viram que o estranho pacote retangular estava embrulhado com uma estampa dos ursinhos carinhosos .

Pior que o presente da Yamanaka, foi só o da Mitsashi. Ela deu nada mais nada menos do que um _pacote de folha A4 Chamex_, detalhe: _reciclável_. Educadamente, Konan colocou as folha em um canto, com a idéia de fazer bombas aéreas e jogá-las diretamente na casa de sua _amiga oculta_, assim que descobrisse seu endereço.

(**Suigetsu:** - Rancorosa, não?! – o.õ – **Guriia: - **Aaaah, me ajuda ai nee, Suigetsu! Me conta o que você ia fazer se ganhasse um fardo de papel?! **Suigetsu: - **Origamis!!! – n.n – **Guriia: **- ¬¬³ -)

Konan: - Sendo o mais breve possível, o meu amigo oculto não é dos _meus_...

Itachi: - Ç.Ç – Sniiiif!

Konan: - continuando – Ele é um ninja de Konoha e eu espero sinceramente que ele goste do meu presente! – disse, o sorriso tocando seus olhos –

Sasori: - Ora, do lado de lá, pertencente a ala masculina, só ta sobrando o Naruto...

Konan: - Pois é ele mesmo! – estende um pequeno pedaço de papel quadrangulado que se encontrava dobrado ao meio – Tome, é pra você! – n.n –

Naruto: - abre o papel – O.O –

Lee: - Naruto-kun, o que foi?!

Naruto: - O.O –

Gaara: - **o**.**o** – Não vai me dizer que é um vale para... – mais ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sua imaginação corria solta...

Sakura: - _"Se eu não pude ter o vale do Itachi-kun, o Naruto também não pode ter um dela... Direitos iguais. 'Cha cha!" – _

Sakura puxa o papel da mão do loiro, que continuava em estado de choque, de pé em um dos lados da grande mesa do QG da Akatsuki.

Sakura: - sussurando – _Vale um ano de rámen no Ichiraku..._ – O.O – Nani...?!

Todos: - O.O –

Sakura: - Konan-san, você tem certeza disso...?! Um...ano...! – conseguiu botar pra fora, ainda meio confusa.

Konan: - Hai, Sakura-san. Não vejo porque não agradar esse menino... – respondeu, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Deidara: - Desde quando a Konan é tão amável assim, un?! – õ.\) -

Kisame: - Se fosse com a gente, ela _se_ daria um chicote, para poder _nos escravizar_ de modo mais doloroso. - ¬¬ -

Konan lança-lhes um olhar mortal, fazendo um ar gelado lhes percorrer toda a espinha.

Konan: - ò.ó – Melhor assim. – disse, quando eles se calaram. Volta a olhar o Uzumaki, que tinha acabado de sair de seu transe – E então, Naruto-kun, gostou do seu presente?! – n.n –

(**Guriia: - **Konan-sama RULEIA! - \o – **Suigetsu:** - Tenho medo! – bebe limonada freneticamente -)

Naruto: - ainda meio abalado – H-hai, Konan-san. Arigato... – respondeu, meio envergonhado pelo carinho que emanava da mulher.

Temari: - Vamos, vamos, Naruto. Conta pra gente quem você tirou...! - *-* -

Naruto: - coçando a nuca – Então, dattebayo... Eu tirei uma pessoa mito especial pra mim, sabe?! Só que eu fiquei esse tempo todo rodando de loja em loja sem saber o que comprar, 'ttebayo...

A maioria dos ninjas ali presentes olhava pra ele com aquela cara de _"Ahan viu. Eu você não engana!"._

Naruto: - Aí eu me decidi!!! – orgulho de si mesmo transbordava em sua voz – O meu presente não pode ser embrulhado nem nada desse tipo, dattebayo!

Naruto contornou a mesa, fitando uma garota que ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo que se passava, tentando a todo custo não desmaiar quando este, por sua vez, estivesse perto o bastante pra lhe entregar seu presente.

* * *

- Bom, minna-san, acho que acho que a sua autora e o seu contra-regra estao...er...um pouco ocupados agora...

- Vamos, senpai. Deixa os dois quietos! - chama Yamato, puxando Kakashi pelo colete.

O Hatake da um suspiro pesada, mais vai embora.

Enquanto isso, um certo ninja de longas madeixas brancas tinham seus rompantes de inspiração,

escrevendo freneticamente em seu caderninho, observando tudo da arvore mais proxima.

* * *

o/

* * *


	11. A Procura do Melhor Presente

**Naruto-kun nao me pertence. Mas o Kishimoto-ojisan sabe compartilhar, nao?! 8D **

_

* * *

_

_Amigo Oculto_

_– Bônus –_

_A Procura do Melhor Presente_

_

* * *

_

"_Naruto andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento e tal movimento ja estava deixando Sasuke enjoado._

_Sasuke: - Sera que da pra voce parar quieto por um segundo, dobe. Ate agora voce nao me disse porque ta pilhado desse jeito!_

_Naruto: - Sabe o que é, teme... - disse, parando - é que eu tirei uma pessoa ai, e nao sei o que dar pra ela..._

_Sasuke: - Ah, sei la. Deixa eu te dar um exemplo: se for um menino, dá algo engraçado, pra zuar mesmo; mas se for uma menina, ai voce da algo que mostra que voce pensou muito, tentando agradar ela, mesmo que seja mentira! "_

(**Suigetsu: **- Nossa, - o.o – acho que eu to tendo um _deja vu_! **Guriia:** - Toma vergonha na cara, sô! Ta vendo que isso é um flash back não?! – u.u' – **Suigetsu:** - Nossa, chefinha, você falou igualzinho uma legitima _mineirinha_ agora, faltou só o 'uai'... – n.n – Hmm... Deu ate vontade de comer um queijo... **Guriia: **- ¬¬³ - )

Mesmo querendo arrebentar a cara daquele teme, Sasuke deu muito o que pensar a Naruto e como ele realmente tinha tirado uma menina, precisava urgentemente sair a procura de um presente especial, logo porque _ela_ era uma menina mais do que especial.

(**Guriia:** - Ai, o amor... - *-* - **Suigetsu:** - Hmph... **Guriia:** - õ.o – Que foi, Sui-kun?! **Suigetsu:** Quando é comigo é só _"Deixa disso... Para com essa bobagem...". _Agora com os outros não, fica ai, toda derretida com essas ceninhas melosas... **Guriia:** - O.O – Nee?! Louco!)

Andar pelas ruas de Konoha a horas não estava adiantando em nada na tarefa de encontrar o _presente ideal_. Isso estava quase se tornando uma missão oficial de tão complicado e de difícil cumprimento. Falando em missão oficial, Naruto achou uma ótima idéia ter uma palavrinha com a _obaa-chan_. Que sabe ela não poderia lhe ajudar...

(**Suigetsu:** - balançando a cabeça negativamente – Isso não vai dar certo... **Guriia: ** - Nande?! – o.õ – **Suigetsu:** - Naruto? Tendo uma _boa _idéia?! – balança a cabeça – Não vai dar certo... - -.- - **Guriia:** - u.u - )

Tsunade estava tranquilamente sentada em sua cadeira, bebericando seu mais precioso sake, quando um louco sem amor a própria vida entra gritando em sua sala.

Naruto: - O-BA-CHAAAAN!!! – entra gritando na sala da Godaime.

Tsunade: - cospe o sake por causa do susto – O.O -

Naruto: - n.n –

Tsunade: - Se você ainda tem amor a sua vida é melhor sair daqui o mais rápido possível, moleque! –

Naruto: - ignorando completamente a ameaça de morte – Tsunade-obachan, eu preciso de sua ajuda...

Tsunade: - Kami-sama me perdoe, mais eu te ajudo sim, na sua _tentativa de suicídio_... – ò.ó –

Naruto: - o.õ – Nani?! – balança os braços – Não tem nada de tentativa nenhuma disso daí que você falou não. – diz coçando a nuca – Eu só queria que você me ajudasse a achar um presente, sabe...?!

Tsunade: - o.ô – Presente?

Naruto: - Hai! É por que eu estou participando de um amigo oculto e tirei a-

Tsunade: - NÃO QUERO SABER! ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO PRA SAIR INVADINDO A SALA DOS OUTROS ASSIM. PONHA-SE DAQUI PRA FORA, ANTES QUE EU MESMA FAÇA ISSO PRA VOCE, UZUMAKI!!! – a Hokage gritava tanto que as paredes do prédio tremiam.

(**Suigetsu:** - 8D – Eu não disse?! _Tsunade rules!_ - \o/ - **Guriia: **- tremendo – Medo!)

Ter horas mais tarde, Naruto ainda andava pelas ruas sem saber realmente aonde ia, até parar na porta de um antiquário. (**Suigetsu: **- E o Naruto la sabe o que é um antiquário?! – ó.o – **Guriia: **- Cala a boca e não interrompe!)

Era um lugar longe do centro comercial de Konoha, mas mesmo assim o lugar era bem bonito e aconchegante. A vitrine era repleta de objetos que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Um brilho prateado chamou a atenção do Uzumaki e ele viu a luz do sol refletir em um lindo cordão. Uma velhinha abriu a porta e lhe sorriu.

Velhinha da loja: - Esta procurando alguma coisa em especial, meu querido? – perguntou ela.

Naruto: - Sim. Queria encontrar um presente para dar a uma pessoa muito especial para mim, dattebayo.

Velhinha da loja: - É uma garota? – a mulher perguntou, fazendo Naruto corar e acenar de leve. – Bom, então acho que posso lhe dar um conselho, sim?!

Naruto: - Hai...

Velhinha da loja: - Nem sempre algo material é o melhor presente, querido. Dê a ela o que você realmente quer lhe dar e o resto se arranja. – sorriu.

(**Suigetsu:** - tremendo – Medo! – **Guriia:** - õ.õ – **Suigetsu:** - Pessoas tão legais assim nunca são o que parecem. Nos filmes, os melhores amigos são sempre os assassinos, psicopatas... **Guriia:** - Oh! – para e pensa – Nunca tinha reparado nessa perspectiva... – **Suigetsu:** - Espera só, aposto que ela vai dar um _Kame-hame-ha _nas costas dele quando ele estiver indo embora! – **Guriia: - **Kami-sama, me de paciência! – u.u -)

Naruto: - Arigato, obaa-chan. Eu já sei qual vai ser o meu presente, dattebayo! – diz o loiro, indo embora.

Quando Naruto já estava a uma distancia segura, o _henge_ foi disfeito. (**Suigetsu:** - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – cai desmaiado – x.x – **Guriia:** - ¬¬³ -) Ino pôs as mãos na cintura e olhou para o lugar onde o Uzumaki estava a ate 2 minutos atrás.

Ino: - Espero que ele não seja tapado o suficiente para perder uma oportunidade dessas! – a Yamanaka sai andando e bate nas costas de Yamato, que estava caído no chão.

Ino: - Arigato, Yamato-sensei! A casinha que você fez está mesmo linda!!! – disse a loira pulando pelo caminho, afim de voltar para a vila e espalhar a noticia para os outros de que o plano ainda estava no caminho certo.

**Alguns milhares de quilômetros, confusões e horas mais tarde...**

"_Temari: - Vamos, vamos, Naruto. Conta pra gente quem você tirou...! - *-* - _

_Naruto: - coçando a nuca – Então, dattebayo... Eu tirei uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, sabe?! Só que eu fiquei esse tempo todo rodando de loja em loja sem saber o que comprar, 'ttebayo..._

_ A maioria dos ninjas ali presentes olhava pra ele com aquela cara de "Ahan viu. Eu você não engana!"._

_Naruto: - Aí eu me decidi!!! – orgulho de si mesmo transbordava em sua voz – O meu presente não pode ser embrulhado nem nada desse tipo, dattebayo!_

_Naruto contornou a mesa, fitando uma garota que ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo que se passava, tentando a todo custo não desmaiar quando este, por sua vez, estivesse perto o bastante pra lhe entregar seu presente."_

_

* * *

_

_n.a: _Minna-san!~

Nossa, não me matem! Eu sei que eu fiquei muiiiiito tempo sem dar as caras por aqui, vocês vão me perdoar!

Eu estou de férias, gente. Só da escola ta?! Se alguém quiser anotar! Trabalhando igual uma condenada! Mas isso é irrelevante agora!

E eu simplesmente não conseguia para na frente do pc pra continuar essa fic e a _Férias._ Outra que deve ta cheia de teia de aranha, tadinha! Mas nada que eu não possa mudar num futuro imediato!

Só espero que me perdoem pela demora e apreciem esse cap. Ficou bem curtinho, eu sei, mas eu queria mostrar pra vocês que eu ainda to aqui!!! 8D

Kissus e Ja!


End file.
